


My heart will always belong to you

by Mikadyne



Category: Additional tags to be added - Fandom, Kingdom Hearts, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Action/Adventure, Almost everyone has a crush on Yuu at one point, Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts, Angst, Anime/Video game worlds replacing Disney worlds, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kingdom Hearts - Seraph of the End Edition, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Outer Space, Seraph of the end characters as the main cast, YuuMikaYuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikadyne/pseuds/Mikadyne
Summary: After being separated from his two childhood friends by malicious beings known as the Heartless, the boy chosen by the keyblade- Yuichirou Amane travels to countless of worlds in search for his two missing friends- Mika and Akane. Yuu will do anything to find them, especially Mika, who also happens to be his boyfriend.However, his friends are found by the leader of the Heartless, the sorceress- Krul Tepes who promises to help them find Yuu.Join Yuu and Mika as they battle the forces of evil, on their journey to find each other.A Kingdom Hearts/YuuMikaYuu story!*Chapter 2 is the where the story actually starts*





	1. Simple and Clean Opening Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I would like to present to you the Mikayuu/Seraph of the End x Kingdom Hearts fic that nobody asked for but we all needed!
> 
> All of the main characters of KH are being swapped out for Seraph of the End characters, while the Disney worlds are being switched out with Anime/Manga/Video Games worlds. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I updated the first chapter with a little intro sequence I made for the series. I should hopefully have the real chapter 1 out soon, thank you for your patience!
> 
> The first real chapter is now up!


	2. Our Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu and his best friends- Mika and Akane make a promise to find a way to other worlds together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long, but here it is- the first chapter of My heart will always belong to you! 
> 
> There's a lot of fluff in this chapter so I hope you enjoy that, because unfortunately it's not going to last.
> 
> With everything said, I hope you enjoy the first real chapter!
> 
> And oh, if you haven't seen it already, I updated the chapter before this with the opening sequence for the fic. I hope you guys like it!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“Hey, Mika?”_

_“Yuu-chan?”_

_“Do you think we’ll_ **_ever_ ** _get the chance to see other worlds?”_

_“Of course I do, silly! Once we’re old enough, you and I will find a way out of Japan, and off this world!”_

_“Do you really think so?”_

_“I_ **_know_ ** _so! Just leave it to me, the_ **_Great Mikaela_ ** _! I’ll find us a way out of this world, no matter what!”_

_“Mika, you really are an_ **_idiot_ ** _! Do you really think_ **_you_ ** _can find a way to other worlds, when even the grown ups_ **_can’t_ ** _?!”_

_“I do.”_

_“What?! How?!”_

_“Because, I have one thing they_ **_don’t_ ** _have.”_

_“And_ **_what_ ** _is that?!”_

_“_ **_You_ ** _… As long as I have you by my side Yuu-chan, there’s_ **_nothing_ ** _I can’t do… I can do_ **_anything_ ** _, as long as I have_ **_you_ ** _…”_

_“Mika…”_

_“Yuu-chan, I’ll find a way to get us to other worlds…”_

_“And I’ll do everything I can to help you. We’ll find a way,_ **_together_ ** _…”_

_“Then let’s promise each other that one day, we’ll find a way to the outside world,_ **_together_ ** _…”_

_“_ **_Together_ ** _… It’s a promise.”_

 

 

* * *

 

**_Friday June 24_ ** **_ th _ ** **_, 2020_ **

**_Second Shibuya High School_ **

**_Shibuya Japan_ **

**_Earth_ **

It was a bright and sunny Friday in Shibuya, and 16 year old Yuichirou Amane was taking a nap on top of his high school’s rooftop. After an exhausting week of midterms, Yuu was ready to sleep the entire weekend away. He has the rest of the summer ahead of him to have fun and goof off with his friends so for now, he’s catching up on some much needed zzz’s.

Well, that _was_ his plan until a certain brown haired girl with a braid decided otherwise.

“Yuu! Yuu! HEY!!! Wake up _Yuichirou_!!!” The girl shouted, startling Yuu and waking him from his slumber.

“Wha… Akane? What the hell do _you_ want?!” Yuu asked, and sat up. 

“Oh, nothing!”

“Then get lost! Can't you see that I'm _busy_?!”

“Oh, I can see that you're busy, doing _nothing_!” Akane grinned.

“Fuck off… Don't you have _anything_ better to do?” 

“Nope!” 

“Well, can’t you annoy someone else? Go pester my _boyfriend_ , he should still be in the building somewhere.” Yuu suggested, he stood up and brushed the dirt off of his school uniform.

“I already _did_ and he told me to bother _you_!” 

“ _God dammit Mika…”_ Yuu cursed under his breath. “Well, can’t you find something _else_ to do besides _annoying_ the _shit_ out of your friends?!” The dark haired teen asked, throwing his arms in the air out of frustration.

“I _could_ , but I don’t really _feel_ like it! Besides, I rather stay _here_ and spend time with _you_ , Yuu!” Akane replied with a mischievous smile.

“Ugh! Look Akane, I’m totally _beat_ from midterms! So if you don’t mind, can you please leave me alone so I can get some damn shuteye! I just wanna sleep for the rest of the day, so get lost!” Yuu shouted. He was too busy bickering with Akane to notice that his boyfriend had joined them on the rooftop.

“Yuu-chan, does that mean that you've forgotten about our beach _date_ tonight?” Yuu’s boyfriend- a teenager with platinum blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes asked.

“MIKA! O-of course I didn't, stupid! I just wanted to get some rest before our date!” Yuu lied, he totally did forget about his and Mika’s beach date they planned for tonight.

“Whatever you say, Yuu-chan…” Mika sighed. He walked over to Yuu, and smashed their lips together. Yuu desperately kissed him back, letting out a lewd moan when the blonde stuck his tongue inside the ravenette’s mouth. 

“Well, I guess you’re _not_ going to be able to finish your nap after all, now that Mika-san is here!” Akane commented, wearing an amused expression on her face. Yuu broke off their kiss to turn to face the girl.

“Shutup! It’s not like you would have let me go back to sleep anyways!” The flustered boy snapped, pointing at his friend accusingly.

“Heheheh, you are right about that, Yuu!” The brunette laughed.

“Whatever…” Yuu grumbled. Mika, getting the feeling that his boyfriend didn’t want to dwell on this subject for any longer, decided to change topics.

“So, how did you guys do on midterms?” Mika asked.

“Pretty good, I think I scored excellents on most of them!” Akane replied optimistically.

“That’s great, Akane-san! How about you, Yu-Yu?”

“Meh. I don’t want to talk about it.” Yuu grumbled.

“You couldn’t have done _that_ bad! Didn’t all the time we spent studying with each other help at all?” Mika asked.

“You mean all the time we spent _making out and fooling around_ with each other? _No_ , it _didn’t_ help with my exams at all.”

“We did _some_ studying!” The blonde argued.

“Well I know I studied your _ass_ , but that’s _all_ I studied!” Yuu smirked mischievously.

“Oh Yuu-chan, you never change.” Mika sighed.

“You know you _love_ it!” Yuu grinned and threw his arm over Mika’s shoulders.

“Haha, I do!” Mika chuckled and planted a small peck on Yuu’s cheek.

“What about you, Mika-san? How do you think you did?” Akane interrupted, trying to steer the conversation back on topic.

“Oh you know, excellents all across the board as _usual_!” Mika stated proudly.

“That’s wonderful, Mika!”

“ _Nerd_.” Yuu coughed.

“But I’m _your_ nerd!” Mika said teasingly, he walked behind Yuu and intimately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. He rested his head on Yuu’s right shoulder, pressing their faces together causing the raven haired teen to blush furiously.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever…” Yuu muttered, leaning back in to Mika’s touch for comfort.

After going back and forth about school for a while, the group of friends shifted their attention to the upcoming weekend. Earlier during the week, the trio made plans to finish constructing their raft to the outside world. Mika, was especially determined to finish making the raft by the end of the weekend. 

“So, are you guys still free to work on the raft tomorrow morning?” Mika asked eagerly.

“I am!”

“Yeah, I guess you can count me in…” Yuu replied tiredly, letting out an obnoxious yawn as he spoke. It wasn't that he wasn't excited about building the raft, he was just completely _exhausted_ _and drained_ from midterms and exams.

“Okay, we'll meet at the train station at 9:30, how does that sound?”

“Works for me!”

“I’m cool with it.”

“Awesome! I’ll bring some food and drinks with me, since we’re going to be out on the beach for the whole day. Any special requests?” Mika asked, looking straight at his boyfriend who he knew would ask him to bring a certain favorite food of his.

“Can you bring some chicken nuggets, babe?” Yuu asked predictably, with his big puppy dog eyes.

“Haha of course, Yuu-chan! And what would you like, Akane?”

“I’m fine with just a pb&j sandwich.” The braided haired girl replied.

“OK! A bento of chicken nuggets for my dear boyfriend, and a pb&j sandwich for the lovely lady, anything else?” Mika asked, Yuu and Akane shook their heads in response.

“Great! Now that that's settled, I think we should get going. It's getting pretty late, so we best be on our way. Akane, Yuu and I can walk you home if you like.” The blonde offered.

“I would like that very much, if it’s not a problem.”

“Is that okay with you, Yu-Yu?” Mika asked, making sure it was okay with his boyfriend.

“I don't care.” Yuu replied.

“All right then, let's get going!” Mika announced. The teens exited the school building, and began walking to Akane’s house.

Akane’s house was _15_ blocks away from school and another _15_ blocks away from Mika’s and Yuu’s house (their house is in the opposite direction Akane’s house is from school), but the boys didn’t mind taking a excursion every day to make sure their friend got home safely. They enjoy spending time with her anyway, so the longer walk home is worth it since it means they get to spend more time with their close friend.

Akane led the way, while the boys followed. Mika and Yuu were happily holding hands, as they escorted the brunette to her abode.

While Akane had to take a phone call, Yuu asked Mika about their plans for after the raft is finished.

“Hey, babe? So, what are we going to do after we build the raft?” Yuu asked.

“We set sail for other worlds, _duh_.” Mika replied, giving his boyfriend a look as if he asked the most obvious question in the world.

“Okay, but where do we go from _there_? A raft can only take us so far, do you _really_ think it’ll lead us to another world?”

“Who knows? We’ll see how far it takes us, and if we have to, we can always think of something else.” Mika replied.

“That’s _stupid_ , but whatever… As long as I’m with _you_ babe, I _don’t_ care where we end up…” Yuu spoke softly, as he gazed into his boyfriend’s eyes lovingly.

“Yu-Yu, there’s no need to worry, love. Even if the raft idea falls through, I’m sure we can think of another way to get us to the outside world.” Mika gave Yuu a warm smile, and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand reassuringly.

“Mika… I know we can too, it’s just that I can’t shake the feeling that something _bad_ is going to happen to us while we’re out there.”

“You worry too much, Yuu-chan. There’s _nothing_ bad that’s going to happen to us while we’re out there. I _promise…_ ”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right… But, if something bad _does_ happen, I’m going to _kick_ your _ass_!” Yuu looked over at his boyfriend with a wide grin on his face.

“I’d like to see you _try_.” Mika smirked.

“I will, just you watch!”

“You won’t because _nothing_ bad will happen, I promise you, Yuu-chan…”

“I sure hope you’re right, babe…” Yuu said softly. Mika squeezed Yuu’s fingers to reassure him that everything was going to turn out okay. As they finished their conversation, Akane put her phone away and turned her attention back to her two friends.

“Sorry guys, papa called. Did I miss anything?”

“Not much, just my boyfriend being a _worrywart_ as usual.” Mika flashed Yuu a teasing smile.

“I am _not_ a worrywart! You take that back, _goldie-locks_!” Yuu shouted dramatically, he let go of Mika’s hand and pointed his finger in his partner’s face.

“Haha, you’re so _cute_ Yu-Yu!” Mika remarked, he brought his hands to his lover’s face and started pinching his cheeks.

“Mi-Mi! Haha! Knock it off, babe! Haha! Stop! Haha!” Yuu laughed. Despite telling Mika to stop, he made no attempt to stop him from squeezing his face.

“Who’s the _cutest_ , most _adorable_ boyfriend in the _universe_? _You_ are, yes you are!” The blonde spoke in an exaggerated tone that, parents usually speak to their babies in. He moved in and sloppily smooched the ravenette’s nose, before pulling away to look at his boyfriend’s flustered face.

“MMMiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!” Yuu whined.

“YYYUUUUUUUUUUUU-YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!” Mika mimicked his lover.

“Stop, haha!” Yuu tried to move away from Mika, but the blonde didn’t let him and continued playing with his cheeks.

“You know you _like_ it!” Mika grinned, repeating what Yuu said to him earlier.

“Umm I hate to interrupt, but can you two save your _lovey dovey stuff_ for _after_ you drop me off?”

“Oh! Sorry Akane…” Mika apologized sheepishly. He had completely forgotten about his friend for a moment, as he was too busy teasing his boyfriend to notice _anyone_ or _anything_ else.

“No, you’re _not._ ” Yuu muttered, using his fingers to massage his sore cheeks.

“Shush, Yu-Yu.” 

“Fight me.” Yuu hissed, he raised his fists and assumed a fighting stance.

“Maybe, I _will_!” Mika fired back and got into his boyfriend’s face.

“Oh yeah? I’ll beat your skinny ass so _hard_ , it’ll feel like I just _fucked you_!”

“Silly Yuu-chan, since when have you _ever_ _fucked_ _me_? Aren't _you_ the one who _always_ takes it up the _butt?_ Remember _yesterday_ in the _shower_? ‘ _Fuck yeah, Mika! Ngh! Fuck me hard! Ngh! Harder, faster, don’t stop, fuck! Ngh! Fuck me, Mika! Fuck me! Right there! Ngh! Fuck yeah!_ ’ You and the _wall_ were _best pals_ by the end of the night!”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!!! What about last weekend when you _rode_ me until the _sun came up_ the next morning?! I was literally _inside_ you for the entire _night_!”

“That _doesn’t_ count because I was fucking _drunk_!”

“Drunk or not, I still fucked your _brains_ out, dude! ‘ _Yuu-chan, you’re so big, I can see stars… Your big dick feels so good in my tight ass… Fuck… Keep bouncing me on your big thick cock_! _Fuck_ …’ I've never seen anyone that _cock hungry_ in my entire life!”

“You’ve _never_ been with anyone else in your entire life, Yuu-chan.”

“But I’ve seen _porn_! And man are those dudes _desperate_ for the _D_! But, none of them came close to how _you_ were that night! You were the _definition_ of _cock hungry_ , babe! If I looked up cock hungry in the _dictionary_ , your face would be right next to the definition!”

“It’s too bad you don’t _read_.”

“I _would_ if a book had a picture of your fine ass _impaled_ on my _dick_!

“Yuu-chan, just you wait until _tonight_. We’ll see who’s _cock hungry_ then. I’m going to _rock_ you so _hard_ , you’ll be seeing _stars_!”

“Really? Because I remember you telling me this _morning_ how you would like to take a ride on _Yuu junior_ again!”

“I _never_ said such a thing.”

“Yes, you did!”

“You two are _so hopeless_ …” Akane sighed, as she watched Mika and Yuu go back and forth before ending their ‘argument’ with an intense _makeout session_. She turned her head away like she did when they kissed before, feeling a little bit uncomfortable watching her two best friends lock lips, and for more reasons than one.

As embarrassed as she is to admit it, Akane had a _huge crush_ on Mika when they were younger. Nothing came of it, as it became blatantly obvious to her that the _only_ person Mika had eyes for was _Yuu_. Eventually she did get over her school girl crush, but everytime she sees the couple kiss, she wonders how Mika’s lips would feel against _hers_.

Despite all that, Akane was genuinely happy for her best friends. She has always known how enamored Mika and Yuu were with each other, so she wasn’t surprised at all when they finally started dating. They’ve been together for over 2 years now, and they couldn’t be happier. Akane hoped that someday she can find _her_ destined _partner_ , just as Mika and Yuu found each other.

After swapping spit for the umpteenth time this hour, the pair once _again_ apologized to their friend. They decided to let Akane walk in between them for the rest of the way, so they wouldn’t be distracted by each other.

The boys filled Akane in on their conversation from earlier, telling her about their plans for after the raft is built. She echoed most of the concerns Yuu had, but was more easily persuaded by Mika that everything was going to turn out exactly as they planned. However, the brunette did have a question of her own to ask the blonde.

“So, let’s say we _do_ make it to another world. What would we _do_ there?” Akane asked.

“I don't know. I haven’t really thought about it.” Mika replied, shrugging in response to his friend’s question.

“Oh, so I guess you really _don't_ have a plan after all!” The brunette giggled.

“No, not really… It’s just… I’ve always wondered why we’re here on Earth. If there really are other worlds out there, then why did we end up on _this_ one? Think about it, there could be _billions_ of worlds out there, but for some reason we ended up _here_. Haven’t you ever asked yourself, _why_? Out of _all_ of the worlds we could have ended up on, why _this_ one? And suppose other worlds _do_ exist, that would make ours just a tiny piece of something _much_ greater. Which means that we could have easily ended up somewhere else, right?” Mika looked at Yuu expectingly, waiting for him to answer.

“I don’t fucking know, you’re making my brain hurt babe.” The ravenette groaned and scratched his head.

“That’s _exactly_ the point, Yuu-chan! You _don’t_ know, which is why we need to go out there and find out for _ourselves_. Staying here won’t change _anything_. It’s the same _crap_ everyday, you wakeup, go to school, come home, do homework, and go to sleep. Even in the summer, we do the same old repetitive stuff everyday! So let’s go! Let's go to another world, then we can decide what we want to do once we're there!”

“Mika-san, you’ve been thinking about this a lot lately, haven’t you?” Akane asked.

“I have. Ever since we were little, Yuu and I have always dreamed about going to other worlds. We made a promise to each other that we’ll find a way to other worlds, _together_. And I intend on keeping the promise I made to my _boyfriend_ , no matter what…” Mika replied, looking straight into his boyfriend’s eyes as he spoke.”

“Mika… I swear that we’ll find a way to other worlds, even if the raft plan falls apart. I _promise_ you, babe...” Yuu spoke sincerely. He walked over to his boyfriend, grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Well then boys, you can count me in too! I’ll help in any way I can! And maybe, we can even find the world _I_ came from!” Akane said enthusiastically.

“Oh yeah, I totally had _forgotten_ that you were from a different world!” Yuu exclaimed.

“Yup! I may not remember that much of it, but I would love to visit it again someday!”

“All the more reason to finish the raft. The sooner it's built, the sooner we can go to other worlds. So, who’s with me?” Mika asked, he stopped walking to stick his hand out. Akane and Yuu stopped as well and gathered around the blonde.

“I am!” Akane replied, putting her hand over Mika’s.

“Me too, babe.” Yuu placed his left hand on top of Akane’s and his right hand under Mika’s. He flashed his boyfriend a warm smile, causing the blonde to blush.

“Great, it’s settled then. Tomorrow, we’re going to finish building the raft and get the hell out of here!” Mika proclaimed.

“Fuck yeah!” Yuu beamed eagerly.

“I can’t wait!” Akane clapped her hands together in excitement.

The trio broke apart and resumed with their normal conversations until they made it to Akane’s house. Mika and Yuu walked her to the door, where they said their goodbyes.

“Thanks for accompanying me home, you guys!” The brunette said gratefully and curtsied to them out of gratitude.

“It's our pleasure as always!” Mika grinned.

“Whatever. We should get going now. It’s getting late, and Mika and I have our date to get to.” Yuu turned around and started heading down the steps.

“I hope you two have fun! Don’t stay up too late, and _try_ to keep your hands off each other, OK?”

“Yes, _mom_.” Mika deadpanned.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, we’ll see you tomorrow, Akane.” Yuu said dismissively and started walking away.

“Goodnight!” Akane bade her friends farewell and waved at them.

“Night.” Mika replied, he turned around to catch up with Yuu.

“Later, dude.” Yuu said. He grabbed Mika’s hand, and the couple started walking back to their house to get ready for their date at the beach.

 

 

* * *

                                                                                                    

 

**_Somewhere faraway_ **

In a castle worlds away, two young magicians were on their way to the audience chamber to meet with their king. 

The sorceress in front was a girl short in stature, with ashen hair pinned up at the back with a large purple bow with side braids, chocolate colored eyes, and a shit eating grin plastered on her face. 

The sorcerer lagging in the back was a boy average in height, with medium brown hair, dark green eyes, and radiated _timidness_. They both wore high collared buttoned down black jackets with green lining and cuffs. The boy wore pants, while the girl wore a skirt.

“Walk faster, you _slow poke_ ~! We don’t want to be late for our meeting with the king!” The female mage ordered, keeping up a brisk walking pace as she spoke.

“*Wheeze* I’m walking as _fast_ as I can, Shinoa-san!” The male wizard replied, gasping for air as he tried to keep up with his superior.

“Well walk even _faster_ , Yoichi-san! His majesty is expecting us in _10 minutes_ , and you _know_ how he gets when we’re late!” Shinoa said impatiently.

“I don’t even want to think about it *shudders*… The king is _terrifying_ when he’s angry!”

“That’s why you need to move your _behind_ and hurry up! You know that as _senior_ court magician of Moon Demon Castle, _I’ll_ be taking most of the heat if we’re late!”

“Y-Yes, Shinoa-san. Sorry, Shinoa-san.” Yoichi apologized pathetically.

“Save your apologies for later, if he chews us out!”

“Y-Yes ma’am!”

“Now quit yapping and let’s get a move on! If we’re late, I’ll make you do 30 rounds of _lightning exercises_.” Shinoa said, she turned around to give Yoichi a devious grin.

“No please, anything but that!”

“Then MOVE!” Shinoa raised her scythe and fired a bolt of lightning at the poor boy. Yoichi managed to move out of the way in time to dodge it.

“I-I’M MOVING!!!” Yoichi shouted in a panic, he darted through the large hallway leaving the lilac haired girl behind. 

“Works everytime, teehee~!” Shinoa giggled and ran after her poor apprentice.

The pair arrived at the audience chamber with minutes to spare. They walked down the long green carpet of the room toward a black and green throne.

“Good morning, your majesty~! Why, isn’t it such a lovely day to be stuck inside talking to you, your exaltedn-” Shinoa paused when she saw that the throne was empty. She turned to look at Yoichi, who was just as confused as she was.

“Umm, do you think the king _forgot_ about our meeting today?”

“Get _real_ , Yoichi-san! This is _Guren_ we’re talking about! When was the last time he was ever late to or forgot about a meeting?” Shinoa asked irritatedly, causing the brunette to shrug in response. “ _Exactly_! Which is why, it’s kind of a big deal that he’s not-” Shinoa was cut off when she and Yoichi saw Byakkomaru walk out from behind the throne.

Byakkomaru is a gigantic white tiger with black stripes that is King Guren’s and Prince Shinya’s royal pet. He is extremely loyal to and protective of his masters as well as the rest of the denizens of the castle. 

Byakkomaru was carrying an envelope in his mouth, which caught the magicians’ attention. Yoichi (against his will) met the tiger halfway, and carefully retrieved the envelope from his mouth.

Shinoa snuck up behind Yoichi, snatched the letter from him and tore it open. She began reading it and within seconds, suddenly drops it and speeds out of the room. 

Yoichi picked up the letter and began to read it.

“Shinoa-san?! Oh well, I’m not going to even bother. I wonder what in the letter would cause her to run off like- WWHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!?!!??!?!??!?!!?” Yoichi let out an unmanly shriek and dropped the letter to the ground. He raced out of the audience chamber and followed Shinoa to the courtyard.

Shinoa arrived in the courtyard, where her two friends- Mitsuba and Kimizuki were sparring. They were the co-captains of the castle’s royal knights, so it was only natural for them to be training out in the courtyard all day.

“MII-CHAN!!!!!!!!! KIMIZUKI-SAN!!!!!!!!! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!!!!!!!!!” Shinoa shouted and summoned two bolts of lightning to graze their clothes so she can get their attention.

“SHINOA!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?” Kimizuki roared. He stomped over to the lilac haired mage and got in her face.

“Shi, that was totally _uncalled_ for!!! What is your _problem_?! Can’t you see that we’re in the middle of training?!” Mitsuba yelled, she pushed Kimizuki out of her way and got in Shinoa’s face.

“Training, _shraining_ , we have a _huge crisis_ on our hands!” Shinoa dramatically replied, she grabbed Mitsuba by her collar and started shaking her.

“CALM THE HELL DOWN!!!!!!” Mitsuba ordered and shoved the ashen haired girl off of her. “Now, what the _fuck_ is the issue?” The blonde girl asked.

“It’s the king. Guren is-” Before Shinoa could tell them, Yoichi arrived in the courtyard screaming.

“GUYS, GUYS, GUYS!!!!!!!!!!! KING GUREN IS _MISSING_!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Yoichi screeched and flailed his arms as he joined the others.

“KING GUREN IS WHAT?!?!?!??!?!?!” Mitsuba and Kimizuki shouted in unison.

“The King is _missing_! But keep it on the down low. Don’t tell anyone, _especially_ nii-san or-”

“What are you _not_ going to tell me, Shinoa-chan?” A tall young man with medium length white hair with bangs and blue eyes asked. Shinoa turned her head and standing behind her to her and the other teens’ horror, was the lilac haired girl’s older adoptive brother- Shinya, the prince of Moon Demon Castle. He did not look amused at all.

“Oh, good morning nii-san! Ahaha, err…” Shinoa laughed sheepishly, knowing that she was in a shit load of trouble.

“I think you _all_ have some explaining to do.”

 

 

* * *

                                                                                                    

 

After walking Akane home, Mika and Yuu went back to their house to change and and get ready for their date. They let Yuu’s adoptive parents know ahead of time that they were going to be out until very late, so they wouldn’t worry about them.

Yuu changed into an oversized red tank top, a pair of black denim shorts,  black socks, and black flip-flops. Mika wore a sky blue and white striped short a pair of khaki shorts, and brown sandals.

Mika took a shower first and after he was finished, he started cooking his and Yuu’s dinner. He decided to make seafood curry, since curry is one of Yuu’s favorite foods. In the morning he did all of the prep work, so all he had to do when he got home was cook everything and put it all together.

By the time Yuu came out of the shower, Mika had finished making the curry and packed it into containers so he and Yuu could enjoy dinner on the beach. He placed them into a picnic basket, along with some utensils  and some drinks. Mika and Yuu shoved everything else they wanted to bring into their own personal bags, and left for the train station.

The pair made it to Miurakaigan beach at a little past 8:00. They walked to their usual spot located under two paopu trees and made themselves comfortable. 

Yuu pulled out the black and white checkered picnic blanket from his bag and laid it out on the ground. Mika placed the picnic basket in the center of it, and began taking out the containers of food. He handed Yuu a container of curry, a spoon, a bottle of coke, and some napkins so he can start eating. He then took out the same items for himself (save for the bottle of soda, as he prefers water instead).

“I’m starving, let’s dig in!” Yuu opened his container of curry and stuck his spoon in it it.

“Let’s! Oh before I forget, there’s some extra curry in the picnic basket if you want some more, so knock yourself out!” Mika took out the large container of extra curry to show Yuu before putting it back in the basket.

“I love you _so fucking much_ , babe! Who else _spoils_ their boyfriend like this?” Yuu grinned and leaned over the basket to kiss Mika on his cheek.

“ _You_ do!” Mika smiled and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

“Haha! True! Now, let’s stop yapping and start eating! I am absolutely famished! I’m so hungry that I can eat a _horse_!” Yuu exclaimed, he took a spoonful of curry and rice and brought it to his mouth. As soon as it hit his tongue, Yuu could right away taste the mix of spices and bold flavors in the delicious curry, causing his eyes to bulge and a goofy smile creep across his face.

“Holy fucking shit dude, this is curry is _out of this world_! This is the _best_ curry I ever had in my entire life!” Yuu beamed brightly.

“You say that _every_ time I make curry!” Mika chuckled and took a sip of water.

“Only cuz it’s _true_! I don’t know how you do it, but your curry get’s even better and better everytime I eat it!” The ravenette exclaimed cheerfully, popping another spoonful of curry into his mouth.

“Aww Yu-Yu, you’re too sweet!” Mika said teasingly.

“ _No_ I’m _not_ , but you’re an amazing cook!”

“Yes you are, and I’m decent I guess. I wouldn’t call myself an amazing cook, but an alright one.”

“Whatever, babe.” Yuu replied, shoving another spoonful of food into his mouth.

After dinner, Mika and Yuu watched the beautiful sunset together. They leaned back against the large fruit tree and cozied up against each other.

“Hey Mika? Do you think they have sunsets like this in other worlds?” Yuu asked curiously.

“Who knows? If there are, we’ll be lucky enough if they’re as pretty as the ones here.” Mika replied.

“I know, right? The sunsets here are amazing…”

“Mhm, that’s probably one of the things I’m going to miss most about this world…”

“Me too, but we can always come back! If we do find a way to other worlds, that means that we can always find a way back here, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right… Hey, what do you think you’re going to miss most about home?”

“I dunno. Probably my parents. If it weren’t for them, I would still be out in the streets somewhere… I owe them so much, which is why I feel bad about leaving them behind like this…” Yuu said sadly.

“I feel the same way you do. I can’t express how grateful I am to them for taking me in when I lost my parents in that car accident 4 years ago… If it weren’t for them, I would have been sent to an orphanage and we most likely would have been separated… But like you said earlier, we can always come back! It’s not like we’re going to be gone forever.”

“I know… But I still feel bad…”

“Yu-Yu, you really are a _sweetheart_ …” Mika said whole-heartedly.

“No I’m not! Stop calling me that!” Yuu pouted and puffed out his cheeks.

“I can’t help it! You really are the kindest and sweetest person I’ve ever met… You’re one of a kind… I’m so fortunate to have you not only as my best friend but boyfriend too… I’m so happy to have you in my life, my _love_ … You mean _everything_ to me, you _are_ my everything, _Yuichirou_ …” Mika spoke softly, he brought his hand to Yuu’s face and lovingly caressed his cheeks.

“ _You’re_ the really _incredible_ one, Mi-Mi… I can’t believe how incredibly lucky I am to be with someone as loving, caring, and amazing as you, babe… Not only do you mean the entire world to me but, you _are_ my entire world, _Mikaela_ …” Yuu cupped Mika’s face and pressed their foreheads together.

“Yuu-chan…”

“Mika…”

Mika and Yuu closed the gap between them and crashed their lips together. 

The couple got on their knees to get a better hold of each other. Mika wrapped one arm around Yuu’s waist, while he kept the other one on the back of the ravenette’s head. Yuu wrapped both of his arms around Mika’s body, and clung on to the back of the blonde’s shirt.  

Their lips were soft and fit perfectly against each other’s. The kiss was long, passionate, and just _perfect_. They were consumed by their overwhelming feelings for each other and let it all out in this intense lip locking session.

Mika was the first to pull away, leaving Yuu disappointed by the loss of contact. Both of their faces were burning red, as they tried to catch their breath from their heated kiss.

“Y-Yuu-chan… Y-You never cease to amaze me…” Mika said breathlessly.  

“O-Of course I _don’t_ , you idiot! I _am_ amazing after all! B-But, _you’re_ even more amazing than I am…” Yuu wheezed and grinned at his lover.

“No, _you’re_ more amazing, Yuu-chan.”

“I may be amazing, but you’re _way_ more amazing than I am, Mika!”

“Nope, you’re the more amazing one out of us, Yu-Yu!”

“No, you are, babe!”

“No, you, _Yuichirou_!”

“No, you, _Mikaela_!” Yuu repeated once again and got in Mika’s face.

Mika and Yuu gazed at each other intensely, the sexual tension between them was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Yuu was ready to pounce on his boyfriend and makeout with him until the next day, but Mika interrupted him right as he was going to make his move.

“L-Let’s not go down this road again sweetie, I think I’m all kissed out for the day!” Mika stated and pulled away, much to Yuu’s disappointment.

“Are you saying that you _don’t_ like kissing me anymore?” Yuu asked, looking at his boyfriend with hurt eyes.

“ _Not at all, silly_! I’m just _burnt out_ for now. We can kiss _later_ , but for now I’d like to take a break if you don’t mind.”

“Haha, of course I don’t mind! I was just yanking your chain, babe! I’m really sorry for getting carried away though, it’s just that I _can’t get enough of you_ , Mi-Mi!”

“Don’t apologize, Yuu-chan! I _can’t keep my hands off you_ either… You’re the _love_ of my life, I will _never_ get tired of you…” Mika moved closer and intertwined their fingers together. He leaned in closer, and it looked liked he was about to go in for another kiss, when Yuu’s voice interrupted him.

“Mika… So, are you _still_ burnt out? Because it looked liked _you_ were about to _kiss_ me just now, if I didn’t open my mouth!” Yuu said with a cocky smirk on his face.

“Be quiet!” A flustered Mika retorted. The couple glared at each other for a couple of seconds before bursting into laughter.

“Haha! Yuu-chan, we’re so _hopeless_!”

“Haha! Yeah we are! But we’re hopeless, _together_!”

The couple laughed at themselves for acting so ridiculous. Most of their arguments usually end with them locking lips, so they were laughing at themselves for being so melodramatic all of the time.

Minutes passed, and suddenly Mika stood up and turned around to face the paopu trees. His eyes scanned the trees, looking for the biggest, ripest, and most delectable looking star shaped fruit. He locked on to one, and started climbing one of the fruit trees.

“Hey Mika, whatcha doing?” Yuu asked, watching his boyfriend s scale the large tree.

“Getting a paopu, think fast.” Mika replied and tossed Yuu a large paopu. The large fruit nearly clocked the raven haired teen on the head, but luckily his reflexes were fast enough to catch the star shaped fruit and avoid being hit on the head.

“HEY! Watch where your dropping that thing!” Yuu shouted, he stood up and turned to face his boyfriend.

“Sorry, Yu-Yu!” Mika apologized and jumped down from the tree. 

“Whatever, why did you want one anyway?” Yuu asked as he handed his boyfriend the paopu fruit.

“For us to share! Yuu-chan, you remember the legend of the fruit, don’t you?” Mika asked.

“O-Of course I do, stupid! Umm, I think it goes like this, ‘ _If two people share a paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined._ ’” 

“ _They’ll remain a part of each other’s lives no matter what._ ” Mika finished the last part of the legend for Yuu.

“Yeah, and what about- OHH! Mika…”

“Yu-Yu, I want us to share one… Will you share this paopu with me?”

“Of course, babe… So, how are we going to tackle this thing? Are we going to use a knife to cut it, or split it in half with our hands?”

“No, we’re going to do things the old fashion way. I put one corner in my mouth, and you put the corner opposite of mine in yours. We munch on it until there’s nothing left. And if we eat it correctly, then we can finish it off with a nice paopu fruit _kiss_!” Mika explained with a mischievous smirk on his face.

“OH! O-Okay!” Yuu stuttered, flustered at the thought of the paopu kiss.

Mika put one of the corners in his mouth, and Yuu put the opposite corner in his mouth. The couple started gnawing on the large star shaped fruit. The paopu tasted like a cross between of a kiwi, pineapple and passion fruit, making it easier for them to consume since it actually tasted really good.

Mika was taking small bites, while Yuu took massive chunks of the fruit into his mouth. Both boys savored the fruity and sweet flavor of the star shaped fruit.

It wasn’t long until there was only a small sliver of fruit left, with Mika at one end and Yuu at the other. Mika and Yuu smiled at each other and quickly devoured the last bit of fruit, finishing it with a kiss. The kiss was even better since both boy’s lips tasted sweet like the fruit.

Mika and Yuu soon pulled away to look into each other’s eyes.

“Now we’ll always be apart of each other’s lives no matter what happens…” Mika said breathlessly, he brought his hands to Yuu’s face and cupped his cheeks with them.

“Mika… I love you so much…” Yuu whispered, as tears of joy fell from his face and onto the ground. He copied Mika and placed his hands on the blonde’s face.

“I love you too, Yuu.” Mika said softly. He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend again. The kiss was short and sweet, but filled with love and passion. They soon pulled away, but kept their fingers locked together.

“H-Hey, do you want to watch the stars with me tonight?” Mika asked.

“I-I’d love to…” Yuu replied and squeezed Mika’s hand lovingly.

Yuu and Mika sat under the paopu fruit trees and watched the sunset until it was out of sight. Once the moon and stars were out, they grabbed their belongings and moved to the sand.

Mika and Yuu laid comfortably on the beach, holding hands while they star gazed for the rest of the night. It was a night they were going to remember and cherish for the rest of their lives.

“I love you, Yuu…” Mika said softly and kissed Yuu on the cheek.

“I love you too, Mika…” Yuu whispered and kissed him back.

“I can’t wait to see what tomorrow brings…”

“Me either…”

 


	3. Key to other worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika, Yuu, and Akane finally finish building their raft. Shinoa and the others at Moon Demon Castle all agree to find the king and the key the king spoke of in his letter. Yuu encounters a mysterious stranger in the secret place.

**Chapter 3**

**_Saturday June 25_ ** **_ th _ ** **_, 2020_ **

**_Miurakaigan Beach_ **

**_Miura Kanagawa Japan_ **

**_Earth_ **

“Phew! All finished!” Mika let out a long sigh of relief and wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead. He hopped off the raft and walked over to Yuu and Akane, who were eagerly waiting for him.

“Well, we’ve done it you guys! After several weeks of busting our _asses_ off in the hot sun, we finally have our _ticket_ to other worlds!” Yuu beamed triumphantly as he wrapped his arms around Mika’s and Akane’s shoulders.

“Great job everyone!”Akane said and smiled at her two best friends.

“Now, we can finally set sail for other worlds.” Mika declared.

“Hell yeah we can! So, when are we going?” Yuu asked eagerly, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Originally, the plan was to set sail immediately, but I think we should wait until Monday to leave.” Mika answered.

“Why wait when we can go _now_?” Yuu was all fired up and ready to set sail.

“Because of our families? Don’t you want to spend some time with your parents before we go? Once we set sail, there’s _no_ turning back. Who knows how long we’ll be out there. It could be for days, weeks, months, even _years_. Heck, we may _not_ even be _able_ to return. That’s why I think we should wait until Monday to leave. This gives us more time to spend with our loved ones. It also gives us an extra day to make sure that we’re prepared and have everything we need to survive out there.” Mika explained.

“Oh, that makes sense.” Yuu blinked in response.

“Haha, yeah it does.” Mika chuckled.

“So, I guess we’ll be leaving on Monday.” Akane reiterated.

“If that’s okay with you guys.”

“That’s fine with me.” Akane responded.

“I’m cool with it.” Yuu replied.

“Alright, then it’s decided. We’ll leave on Monday.” Mika stated.

“Works for me.”

“Awesome, I can't wait!” Yuu exclaimed and threw his fist up into the sky.

“Oh, it just occurred to me that we haven't come up with a name for the raft yet! What should we name it?” Akane asked.

“It doesn't matter to me, you two can decide.” Mika shrugged, little did he know that he was going to regret leaving the decision in the hands of the other two.

“OOH! How about we name it _Yuucifer_?” Yuu said giddily, his big greens eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

“ _No_.” Akane replied without hesitation, quick to shoot Yuu’s suggestion down.

“Then what would _you_ name it? Huh?” Yuu said sassily, cocking his head to one side and putting his hand on his hip.

“How about _Dandelion?_ That’s a _cute_ name.”

“ _Fuck no_! That's such a _girly_ name for a raft! There’s no way in _hell_ that we’re naming our raft Dandelion!”

“Well, at least it sounds better than _Yuucifer_!”

“Are you _shitting_ me?! Dandelion is the _lamest_ and most _uncreative_ name ever! Yuucifer on the other hand, is a _badass_ name that took some time to come up with!”

“Umm, I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but all you did was combine _your_ name with _Lucifer_.” Mika pointed out.

“ _Hush_ Mi-Mi. It’s still more original than fucking dandelion!” Yuu retorted.

“Sorry Yuu, but I think Mika is with _me_ on this one.” Akane grinned and grabbed Mika’s left arm with both of her hands.

“No he _isn’t_! _Tell_ her babe! Tell her that dandelion _sucks donkey balls_ and Yuucifer is the name we should go with!” Yuu shouted and stomped over to his boyfriend, and grabbed his other arm. Yuu and Akane began tugging on Mika’s arms in opposite directions as if they were playing _tug of wa_ r.

“Mika agrees with me!” Akane stated as she pulled Mika’s arm one way.

“No, _my_ _boyfriend_ is on _my side_!” Yuu growled possessively and continued to tug on Mika’s arm.

“He’s with me!”

“No, he’s _mine_!”

Yuu and Akane went back and forth until Mika couldn’t take it any longer.

“HEY! CUT IT OUT, YOU GUYS!” Mika raised his voice, and broke free from his friends’ grasps. He quickly collected himself and came up with a solution to their problem.

“Yuu, Akane, why don't you two settle this in a _race_?” Mika suggested.

“Babe, that’s an _awesome_ idea! First one to tag one of the paopu trees and cross the finish line gets to name the raft whatever _he_ wants!” Yuu said overconfidently.

“OK! But, why don’t we raise the stakes even _higher_? The winner not only gets to name the raft, but _she_ gets to be _captain_!”

“Captain?” Mika and Yuu blinked in confusion.

“Yes! Whoever is captain gets to decide which world we travel to first!” Akane explained.

“I’m cool with that.” Yuu replied.

“So, whoever wins the race gets to be captain and choose the name of the raft.” Mika stated.

“Yup!” Akane nodded her head in agreement.

“Okay, I’ll go get the flag.” Mika announced and jogged over to the secret place (a cave hidden at the western end of the beach where the cliffs start) to retrieve the flag they use for races.

“Alright! So if I win, I get to be captain and we go with the _kickass_ name of _Yuucifer_! And if somehow you win-”

“I get to _share_ a _paopu fruit_ with _Mika_ ~!” Akane said with a mischievous grin.

“WHAT?!?” Yuu shouted, taken by surprise by Akane’s bold proclamation.

“How does that sound, Yuu? The winner gets to share a _paopu_ with Mika!”

“OH, IT’S _ON_ NOW!!!!! You are _so_ going down sister!!!” Yuu didn’t plan on losing before, and is now _more_ determined then ever to beat her. There's _no way in hell_ that he is going to let _her_ share a paopu with _his_ _boyfriend_ , since _he_ is the _only_ person who Mika _should_ share a paopu with.

The paopu fruit is typically shared between two _lovers_ , friends usually don’t share a paopu unless they have _strong_ _feelings_ for each other.

Yuu could simply tell Akane off and out right _deny_ her from sharing a paopu with Mika, but he was too competitive to let it end like that. He was going beat Akane fair and square, and celebrate his victory by sharing _another_ paopu with his dear boyfriend.

“We’ll see about that!” Akane said, she turned her head and saw Mika walking towards them with the flag. “Hey, Mika-san! Can you be the judge?”

“Sure. Are you guys ready?” Mika asked as he rejoined his two friends. Yuu and Akane nodded, eager and raring to go. “Okay then, get into your positions!”

Yuu and Akane approached the starting line that Mika drew using the flag, and lined up next to each other.

“You guys ready?”

“Yes!” Akane eagerly replied.

“Yeah, now get on with it already!” Yuu shouted impatiently.

“Alright. On your mark, get set, GO!!!” Mika waved the checkered flag, and the two were off!

Yuu and Akane raced to the two designated paopu trees, running as fast as their legs could move. Yuu took the early lead, however it was short lived as he tripped over a _rock_ , giving Akane the opportunity to pass him. Akane tagged one of the paopu trees first, but Yuu was right on her tail. Yuu managed to catch up to her and pass her. Unfortunately for Akane, she was never able to catch back up as Yuu crossed the finish line first, winning the race.

“Oh yeah!!! I _won_!!! In your _face,_ Akane!!! I get to share _another_ paopu with _my Mi-Mi_!!! Woo!!!!!” Yuu gloated shamelessly as he basked in his victory. He threw his fist into the air in celebration of his win.

“What’s this about a paopu?” Mika asked curiously, unaware of the bet his two friends made while he was gone.

“Akane and I-”

“Oh _nothing_! Yuu’s just being a _drama queen_ , that’s all.” Akane said quickly and rushed over to Yuu to cover his mouth before he could say anything more.

“MMPH! HEY!” Yuu shouted and brushed Akane’s hand off of him.

“Oh, ok.” Mika said, thinking nothing of it.

“Well, I guess Yuu’s the captain and the ship’s name is Yuucifer.” Akane picked up the conversation where they left off as if nothing happened.

“Yeah, I guess so! Congrats on your victory, Yuu-chan!” Mika approached Yuu and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Thanks, babe…” Yuu said, blushing as he felt his boyfriend’s plump lips touch his cheek.

“Well, I’m beat. Why don’t we call it for a day?” The golden haired teen suggested.

“Yeah, me too. I guess we should start packing up. I’ll bring this back to the secret place.” The ravenette said and picked up the flag.

“You want me to come with you, sweetie?” Mika asked.

“Nah, I think I can manage on my own.”

“Are you sure? Who’s going to protect you from the _scary monsters_ lurking in there?” Mika asked teasingly with a wide grin on his face.

“Haha, very funny, _fucker_.” Yuu replied and flipped him off, making him chuckle.

“Love you too, sweetheart!”

“Hmph. Whatever. I’ll be back in a little bit.” Yuu said and walked off, leaving Akane and Mika to pack up the rest of the trio’s belongings.

“… Well, I guess we’re stuck with cleanup duty, _again_.” Akane sighed and started packing up the utensils and tupperware from dinner.

“Better us than him. You remember what happened the last time Yuu-chan was in charge of cleaning, don’t you?” Mika asked while putting his and Yuu’s towels in his bag and Akane’s in hers.

“How could I forget? It took me hours to get the _sand_ out of _everything_!”

“Then you should you be _thrilled_ to be cleaning up.” Mika said sarcastically.

“I’m super thrilled, can’t you tell by the look on my face?” Akane replied with a look of mock irritation on her face.

“Haha. I can.” The blonde chuckled.

The two friends continued chatting and packing while they waited for Yuu to return.

 

* * *

                                                                                               

On the other side of the beach, Yuu had made it to the secret place. He grabbed the lantern sitting next to the entrance and carefully proceeded into the cavern. He walked through an underground tunnel with large roots lining the walls, eventually reaching a room made of walled boulders with chalk drawings scribbled on them.

The raven haired teen approached the wall of chalk drawings. He carefully scanned the wall, looking for a particular drawing. His eyes widened and glistened when he found the one he was looking for. It was a drawing of him and Mika. He placed his hand on his boyfriend’s face and smiled. He gazed longingly at the drawing he and Mika made together. In a daze, he absentmindedly sat down, picked up a stone, and started drawing. Once he was finished, he stopped to look at his completed “masterpiece”. He drew himself giving Mika a _paopu fruit_.

“Mika…” Yuu whispered as he gazed at the drawing. He placed his hand on the drawing of his beloved, and gently caressed it like it was really his boyfriend’s face.

* _Rustle_ *

* _Rustle_ *

* _Rustle_ *

Yuu was snapped out of his trance when he heard some muffled crackling sounds in the bushes behind him. He swiftly stood up and turned around to see _no on_ e.

“HEY! Who’s there?! Show yourself, you _motherfucker_!” Yuu shouted aggressively, he continued to look around the room but didn’t find anything out of the ordinary.

“I’ve come to see the door to this world.” An ominous sounding voice spoke and spooked the dark haired boy, making him jump.

“EHH?! Door to _this world_?! What the _hell_ are you talking about?!”

“This world has been connected.”

“Connected to _what_?! What the _fuck_ are you talking about?!”

“Tied to the darkness... Soon to be completely eclipsed.”

Yuu turned to the direction the voice was coming from and saw a hooded figure standing in the shadows. The mysterious person wore a long brown robe that covered his entire body, he had two dark brown straps crossing over his shoulders and chest with five metal studs lining both straps.

Yuu nearly pissed himself when he saw the man (he assumes it to be a man since he has a deep, masculine sounding voice), and almost fell on his butt out of pure shock!

“HOLY SHIT!!! Where the _hell_ did you come from, and who the _fuck_ _are you_?!?!” Yuu exclaimed, freaked out by the man’s sudden appearance.

“You do not know what lies beyond the door.” The hooded figure replied, seemingly ignoring Yuu’s questions.

“Beyond the door? Are you from _another world_?! _Answer me_ , god dammit!”

“There is so very much to learn. You understand so little.”

“ _Fuck you_! I’ll show you! I’m gonna get to other worlds and learn about _everything_ that’s out there! You hear me, asshole?! I’ll show you!” Yuu said vehemently while shooting daggers and pointing at the hooded figure.

“A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.” The stranger said before vanishing into thin air.

“What did you say- HEY!!! Where the _fuck_ did you go?!” Yuu frantically searched the room, but couldn’t find the hooded figure anywhere. Yuu’s gaze finally landed on the board in the wall. It resembled a door but with no lock, no doorknob, _nothing_.

The ravenette stared at the board for a while before getting bored, and left the cave to rejoin his friends.

 

* * *

                                                                                                   

**_The King’s Reading Quarters_ **

**_Moon Demon Castle_ **

“ _Shitnoa,_

 _If you’re reading this, that means that shit is going down and I had to leave without saying a word. If you and the other morons back at the castle haven’t noticed yet, stars have been going out one by one, which obviously means that disaster can’t be far behind. As much as I would love to stay at home and do nothing, I have to check into it. Now, I have an important task for you while I’m gone. And don’t think for a second that you can weasel your way out of this one just because I’m not around! There’s some idiot running around like a headless chicken with a ‘key’- the key to our survival. So I need you and your brat pack to find him, and stick with him. Babysit him and don’t let him out of your sight, understood? We need that key or we’re all fucked! Go to Traverse Town and look for a man who goes by the name “_ **_Shiro_ ** _.” He’ll point you in the right direction, hopefully._

_P.S._

_Whatever you do, don’t tell Shinya or the others! If anyone asks, tell them I went on vacation or something, anything! The last thing I need is for Shinya to be bugging out. I appreciate it, shortie._

_Love,_

_His Eminence- the Exalted King Guren-sama”_ Shinoa finished reading the letter and looked up to see the others’ reactions. Shinya seemed to be lost in thought, Mitsuba kept a calm and composed demeanor, Kimizuki looked pissed off (as usual), and Sayuri (one of the castle attendants) and Yoichi appeared worried.

“Shinya-san, what does this mean?” Sayuri asked anxiously.

“…………. It means that we’ll have to trust my _idiot_ _husband_ , as foolish as it may sound.” Shinya sounded pained as the words forced their way out of his mouth.

“I hope he’s okay…” Yoichi hoped, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

“I’m sure he’s just fine. It _is_ Guren we’re talking about after all. Still, I can’t help but worry about him.”

“Have no fear, nii-san. Shinoa, _master_ _of the mystic arts_ is here to save the day! Leave everything to your _favorite_ sister and her ragtag team of _idiots_!” Shinoa grinned and slung an arm around Mitsuba’s waist, flustering the blonde girl.

“Who are you calling an idiot, _pipsqueak_?!” Mitsuba growled and shoved the short girl away from her.

“We’ll find King Guren and this key. I _promise_.” Shinoa reassured her brother. Mitsuba, Yoichi, and Kimizuki nodded, agreeing to help out as well.

“Thank you, all of you…” Shinya bowed to his sister and her friends in gratitude.

“There’s no need to thank us! We’re happy to help out!” Yoichi beamed brightly.

“Thank you…”

While the others continued to ease the Prince’s concerns, Kimizuki excused himself, and pulled Sayuri to the side to ask her a favor. “Sayuri, can you-”

“You don’t have to say another word. Leave it to me. _She’s_ in good hands.” Sayuri replied with a smile.

“Thanks.”

“I’m happy to help out.” The brunette patted the pink haired knight on the shoulder, and returned to the group. “Now, be careful out there, all of you.” She said to everyone.

“Don’t worry about us! We’ll be just fine~! Right guys?”

“Yup! You have nothing to worry about!” Yoichi spoke confidently.

“What he said.” Kimizuki muttered.

“I can’t say the same for the others, but know that you _don’t_ have to worry about _me_.”

“Shinoa-chan… Everyone… Thank you…” Shinya expressed his gratitude and pulled the teens in for a group hug. Shinoa nuzzled her adopted brother’s chest and hugged him tightly, Yoichi happily embraced the others- Kimizuki in particular, the pinkette’s cheeks was on fire due to the brunette’s face touching his, and Mitsuba was hating her life at the moment and was about to kill someone when she felt someone’s (Shinoa’s) hand feel up her body.

Soon, the teens pulled away and said their final goodbyes to the adults.

“We look forward to your safe return...” Shinya said before the door to the study slammed shut.

 

* * *

                                                                                                   

Deep underneath the castle courtyard, the teenagers were making their way down the seemingly endless flight of stairs to the Gummi Ship Control Room. Since it was going to take them _forever_ to get there, the lilac haired sorceress decided now would be a good opportunity to remind her comrades about the number one rule they have to follow while in other worlds.

“Just in case you have forgotten, which I know at least one of you probably have, * _cough*_ Mii-chan _*cough*_ , it is of upmost importance for us to blend in and assimilate with the inhabitants of each world we travel to as best as we can. Whatever we do, we _can’t_ let _anyone_ know that we’re from another world. Doing so will disrupt world order, which in turn will lead to countless _wars_ and eventually, the end of the _entire universe_ as we know it!” Shinoa spoke the last part in a rather overdramatic fashion to emphasize the importance of maintaining world order.

“Thanks for telling us something we _already_ know, captain _obvious_.” Kimizuki huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Your _welcome_. I know how _bad_ your memory is these days so, out of the kindness of my _big_ heart I thought I’d remind you before you _screw_ _everything_ up for us.” Shinoa fired back and flashed him an innocent grin.

“Hmph! It’s funny how you’re trash talking my memory when _you_ did just that the last time we were out!”

“I have _no idea_ what you’re talking about. You must be getting _senile_ , and at such a young age too, what a _shame_.”

“You want to know what’s _really_ a shame? King Guren having to create that _stupid_ rule in the first place because of a certain _idiot_ who had to go around and _blab_ to _everyone_ that we were outsiders. Now that’s a _really fucking shame_!”

“Ahaha~! You’re too funny, _Shiho-chan_. If memory serves me correctly, it was _you_ who outed _all_ of us!”

“Nice try _Bitchnoa_ , but weren’t _you_ the one who said, ’Oh good people of Liones! Would you be so kind to lend us _foreigners_ your assistance by pointing us to the nearest _excretion facility_?’” Kimizuki said in his best Shinoa impression, causing Mitsuba and Yoichi to snicker and giggle at the lilac haired teen’s expense.

“Ahaha~! Real funny. You’re a real _riot_ , you know that?”

“And you’re a real _pain_ in my-”

“Would you two _shut the fuck up_?! God! If I have to deal with your _bullshit_ for the entire time we’re out, I swear to God that someone is _not_ going to make it back _alive_!”

“Oh no, I’m so scared~! What are you going to do, _suffocate_ us with your big old _boobies_?” Shinoa asked with a big old Cheshire Cat grin plastered on her face.

Without saying a word, Mitsuba stormed off, already _fed up_ with Shinoa’s shit. Kimizuki and Shinoa continued to trade insults and bickered (with poor Yoichi _trying_ to mediate between the two teens) until they reached the control room, where Mitsuba was impatiently waiting for them.

The group walked across the tiled floor to a large golden tube, passing giant gears spinning along the wall, mechanical arms hanging from the ceiling, and a orange spaceship.

Shinoa approached the tube and spoke into it.

“Mito-san~!!! Goshi-san~!!! Can you hear me? Anytime you’re ready~!” The ashen haired magician spoke into the large tube and waited for a response.

“We hear you loud and clear, Shi-chan! Your Gummi Ship is all fired up and ready for boarding!” A masculine voice, presumingly Goshi boomed.

“Excellent. Then let the boarding commence!”

“Rodger that!” Mito pulled a blue lever on the control panel to begin the launching process.

The mechanical arms hanging from the ceiling suddenly came to life and began moving across the room. One by one, the hands grabbed the teens by their legs, lifted them off the ground turning them upside-down (much to Mitsuba’s and Kimizuki’s irritation), and carried them to the ship. The hatch opened and the teenagers were dropped into the ship, landing on top of another. Unfortunately, a certain pigtailed girl found herself on the bottom of the human pile.

“OW! WATCH WHERE YOU’RE DROPPING US!!!” Mitsuba groaned in pain and shouted loudly so the launch crew could hear her.

“Sorry Mitsu-chan. Next time I’ll make sure the hands drop you where you belong. In the _trash_.” Goshi replied snidely, intentionally ruffling the blonde’s feathers.

“Goshi! What the f-”

“Everyone to your seats!” Shinoa announced. She quickly climbed off of her friends and claimed the left chair for herself. Kimizuki was next, rushing to the pilot’s chair before anyone else could, Yoichi got up and took the right seat, leaving Mitsuba to sit on the _floor,_ which was _not_ going to happen. With her patience wearing thin, the pigtailed teen stood up and turned towards the control booth where Mito and Goshi were.

“What the fuck?! GOSHI!!! Why the hell are we on a ship with only _three_ seats?!”

“Well ya see, currently this is the _only_ ship that is ready to fly. All of the larger ships are in the garage for maintenance.” Goshi explained.

“Well, isn’t that a fucking coincidence?! Of course this ship is one seat short and happens to be the _only_ one available, of fucking _course_! Great! This is already off to a _fantastic_ start!” Mitsuba exclaimed and threw her arms up in exasperation.

“Now now, there’s no need to throw a _hissy fit_. There’s a seat for you right here, on my _lap_!” Shinoa grinned and patted her lap.

“ _Fuck that_! I rather sit on _top_ of the damn ship then on your _gross_ lap!”

“Really? That can be arranged! Oh Goshi-san!!!”

“I heard her loud and clear!” Goshi replied and grabbed the joystick that controls the mechanical arms, moving one of the arms towards the female knight.

“Don’t even _fucking_ _think_ about it! If you touch me, you _die_!” The blonde drew her sword from her scabbard and pointed it at the control booth.

“Haha, I was just kidding! You can put your weapon away.” Goshi chuckled and withdrew the arm.

“Don’t tell me what to do, _asshole_!” Mitsuba spat and stood her ground, still pointing her sword at the booth.

“Mii-chan, if it’ll get you off your _period_ , then you can have my seat. I’ll just take a nap on the floor.” Shinoa stood up and backed away from the now vacant seat. Mitsuba eyed her suspiciously, knowing that her friend is probably up to trouble.

“This better not be a _trap_ , because I swear to god I’ll _end you_ if it is!” Mitsuba threatened the wizard as she put her weapon away and cautiously approached the chair.

“It’s not a trap, it’s just a _plain old chair_! And I’d _like you to end me_ , if you know what I’m saying~!” The lilac haired magician replied with a wink.

“Ugh! Why did the King have to pair me up with a _perverted witch_ like _you_?!” The pigtailed knight complained.

“You know you love me, Mii-chan!” The purple haired teen said and made kissy faces at the female knight.

“Be quiet, you _demon spawn_!” Mitsuba huffed and finally sat down. Once she was in her seat, Shinoa quickly zoomed across the ship and planted herself comfortably on _Mitsuba’s lap_.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?! **WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING**?!?” Mitsuba screamed, her face turning a dark shade of crimson as she spoke.

“Sitting on your lap, what does it look like I’m doing?” Shinoa grinned and leaned back, pressing up against the blonde’s chest.

“FUCK NO!!! I’M NOT SITTING HERE FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG WITH YOUR NASTY ASS ON MY LAP!!!!!”

“Relax, I _showered_. Besides, tt shouldn’t take us that long to get there.”

“Shinoa-san is right. By my calculations, it should only take us _twelve_ hours to get there, and that’s without running into any space debris!” Yoichi responded chipperly like twelve hours was a short amount of time for a Gummi Ship ride, which it _wasn’t_.

“ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!?! NO!!! FUCK THIS!!! I’M OUT OF HERE!!!” The blonde knight squirmed and tried pushing the tiny teen off of her, but the lilac haired girl didn’t budge. Shinoa pulled out her wand and pointed it at her raging friend.

“You’re _not_ going _anywhere_. Sweet dreams, Mii-chan~!!”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE- zzzz… zzzz…zzzz…”

Shinoa casted a sleeping spell on the blonde, causing her to pass out. Mitsuba fell backwards, hitting her head against the chair’s headrest.

“Thank the _fucking lord_.“ Kimizuki let out a sigh of relief and slumped back into his seat.

“You can thank _me_ later, now it’s time to finally get things moving! Goshi-san, hit it!” Shinoa exclaimed.

“You got it! Let’s get the show on the road!” Goshi announced and pressed a yellow button on the control panel. Steam began seeping out of the pipes in the control room’s ceiling, the gears began to spin faster and faster, and the ship’s engine began roaring.

”All systems go! Closing the hatches!” Mito flipped a blue switch, which closed all of the hatches on the ship. However, a certain white tiger managed to jump into the cargo hatch before it shut without anyone seeing him. “Hatches are closed and locked!”

“Good. Open the runway!”

A star shaped light on the wall started spinning, opening the interstellar runway.

“Positioning the ship for launch!” Mito announced and pressed a blue button on the panel which triggered the lift to move the space craft and aim it at the tunnel. The rocket’s engine became louder and louder as the flames grew bigger and bigger.

Shinoa pointed to the tunnel and said, “Hold on to your _butts_ everyone, because it’s time to BLASTOFF!”

Goshi pressed the big red button on the control panel, turning on a large neon colored arrow in the tunnel that was pointed downwards. The rocket was fired up and ready to launch into space!

………… Or it would have been, if it was a normal rocket in a regular launch station. Instead, the hatch below the ship opened, causing the space craft to fall through it. The teens (minus Mitsuba who was counting sheep) were screaming their heads off as the vessel was free falling into the abyss.

The Gummi Ship was dropped out of Moon Demon Castle and deposited into space. The space craft did a couple of backflips before stabilizing itself. Once the ship was steady and secured, the engine bursted on and blasted off into space.

“Stay safe, Shinoa-chan…” Shinya whispered as he watched his sister’s ship disappear into the great unknown, hoping and praying for her safe return.

 

* * *

                                                                                                    

**_Shibuya Station_ **

**_Shibuya Japan_ **

**_Earth_ **

Back on Earth, Mika, Yuu, and Akane had finally made it back to Shibuya. Feeling exhausted and worn out after spending most of the day building their raft in the scorching hot sun, the teens decided to call it a night and head home for the evening even though it was only a little after seven. As usual, Mika and Yuu offered to walk Akane home, but to their surprise she politely declined. Since her friends live only two blocks away from the station and her house was in the opposite direction from theirs, she decided to give them a break and save them the trouble of walking her home.

Before leaving, Akane dragged her friends to a less crowded part of the station to give them something special she made for them.

“Ok, you can open your eyes!” Akane said enthusiastically, excited for her friends to see what she made them. Yuu and Mika opened their eyes to see a star shaped item in their hands. The objects which resembled paopu were made of five thalassa shells that were held together by grey X-shape stitches. In the center of each of them, was a crown that looked identical to the one Yuu has on his necklace. Mika’s star shaped charm was blue, while Yuu’s was green.

“What the hell is this?” Yuu asked as he took a closer look at the object in his hands.

“They’re called wayfinders!” Akane replied. She reached into her purse and pulled out her own wayfinder which was orange.

“Wayfinders?” Mika repeated.

“They look like plain old thalassa shells to me.” The raven haired teen said.

“That’s because they _are_ made of thalassa shells, _dummy_!”

“Oh. So, what are they for?” Yuu asked curiously.

“They’re charms to help us find each other if we ever get separated.”

“Help us find each other, how?”

“Take a look at it.”

“Uh, what exactly am I looking for?”

“Doesn’t the charm remind you of something?”

“Hmm………….. Oh, a paopu fruit!” Yuu exclaimed.

“That’s right! You know how the paopu represents an unbreakable connection between people?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Yup.” Yuu and Mika responded and nodded their heads in unison.

“Well, I decided to make these good charms that look like it. As long as we have these paopu shaped charms, no matter what happens, the three of us will _always_ be together. If we ever get separated, we will _always_ be able to find each other as long as we have them.”

“……. Oi, you can be such a girl, _sometimes_.” Yuu commented.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what it’s sounds like!” Yuu smirked and in response received a playful punch to his shoulder from his friend.

“So, these aren’t _real_ good luck charms?” Mika raised his eyebrow.

“Well, we’ll find out if they are once we’re out on sea.”

“I guess we will. Thanks Akane. I can tell that you put a lot of hard work into making them.” Mika smiled at his friend in gratitude.

“My pleasure! I actually had a really fun time putting them together.”

“Yeah, thanks Akane.” Yuu flashed the brunette a bright smile of his own.

“Don’t mention it! Just don’t forget to bring them with you on Monday.”

“We won’t.” Yuu replied, shoving the good luck charm in his pocket so he doesn’t accident leave it at the station.

“Which means I’ll make sure to bring Yuu-chan’s when he _forgets_ it.” The blonde said with a smirk, as he put his charm in his pocket as well.

“HEY! I told you that I’m _not_ going to forget!”

“You’re not going to forget, because I’m going to remind you!”

“Hmph! Whatever you say… _Asshole_ ” The ravenette muttered under his breath. The blonde slipped behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist, flustering the black haired teen.

“But I’m _your_ asshole!” Mika said and comfortably rested his head on his partner’s shoulder.

“Your damn _right_ about that! Especially after _last night_ when I plowahahaha! Babe, stop! Hahaha!” Yuu was unable to finish his sentence, instead bursting into a fit of laughter as he felt his partner’s fingers poke his sides relentlessly.

“Not a chance, sweetheart!” Mika smooched Yuu on the cheek and continued his tickle attack.

“F-Fuhaha fucker!!! Hahahahaha!!!!!!! I said stop!!!!! Mika!!! Hahaha!!!!!” Yuu laughed hysterically, clutching his stomach as his sides were under arrack. Mika continued to tickle Yuu, unaware of the brunette who was readying her own attack.

“I told you Yuu-chan, I cahahahahaha can’t!!!!!!!” Mika was caught off guard and erupted into laughter when he felt his own sides being tickled.

“Akane!!!!! Hahaha!!! What are you haha doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m _tickling_ _you_!”

“No hahahahaha! Stop! Hahahahaha! I’m tickling haha Yuu-chahahan! Get off!!! Hahaha! Akane!!! Hahaha!!!”

“Sorry Mika, but I’m _tired_ of being left out of the _fun_!” Akane grinned as she poked Mika’s sides.

“Knock it off!!! Hahahahaha!!!!!!!!”

“Yuu, now’s your chance!” Akane shouted. Yuu wiggled free out of his boyfriend’s hold, and maneuvered behind the blonde.

“Oh yeah! Who’s laughing now, babe?” Yuu grinned as he wrapped his hands around Mika’s waist, and began tickling his significant other.

“Yuu-chaahahan! Sweetheart, stopahahahaha!!!!!!!!”

“Why should I? You’re so _cute_ when you’re laughing like this!” Yuu smirked and planted sloppy kisses on Mika’s cheek, all while he continued to tickle his partner. Akane didn’t let up and kept up her tickle attack as well.

“Yu-Yu!!!!!! Akane!!! Stopahahahaha!!!!!!!!”

“Not a chance, babe!”

“ _You’re_ the one who started it in the first place Mika, so it’s only fitting that _we’re_ the ones to finish it!”

“Guys!!!!! Stopahahaha!!! People are staring!!! Hahahahaha!!!!!”

“Let those fuckers look all they want! They’re just _jealous_ that they don’t have a boyfriend as _precious_ and as _adorable_ as _you_!” Yuu said and pinched Mika’s cheeks.

“Yuu-chahahahan!!! Stopahaha!!!” Mika was in tears at this point, he was laughing so hard that he almost couldn’t breathe!

“What’s that, Mi-Mi? I couldn’t hear you over all of the ruckus in here. You’re gonna have to speak louder!”

“F-Fuck haha you haha sweethahahahaha!!!!!”

“That can wait till later- HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Akane, what the hell?! NOO!!! Get your stinking hands off of me!! Hahaha!!! Akane!!! Seriously!!! Hahaha!!!!! Get the fuck off!!!! Haha!!!” Yuu didn’t notice that Akane had stopped tickling Mika, and now found himself being tickled by his brown haired friend.

“I think Mika has had enough, it’s your turn, Yuu!” Akane poked Yuu’s sides, causing him to erupt into laughter once again. Mika wiggled free and put some distance between him and the others.

“T-Traitorahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Mikahahaha, babe, haha help!!!”

“Alright, just because you asked nicely.” Mika walked past his boyfriend to Akane’s right side and started tickling the brunette, freeing the ravenette in the process.

“Mika! Heeheehee! No! Not me haha! Get your boyfriend haha!!!” Akane laughed.

“Didn't you say you were _tired_ of being left out of the fun? Well, _welcome to the fun_! Yuu-chan!”

“Right behind you, babe!” Yuu moved to Akane’s left side and joined his boyfriend in tickling their friend.

“Mika! Haha! Yuu! Haha! Stop!!! Boys! Haha!!!” Akane giggled hysterically.

“Hahahahaha!!!!!” Laughter filled the station, as the three best friends went back and forth taking turns tickling each other until they were all tickled out. Feeling tired, drained, and having gotten the giggles out of their systems, the trio headed up the stairs and towards the exit.

Once outside, the teenagers lingered around the station for a little while longer to discuss their plans for the next two days before they go their separate ways. They all agreed that they wanted to spend their last day on Earth with family (Akane with her adoptive father and siblings, Mika and Yuu with each other and Yuu’s adoptive parents) so, they decided to spend the majority of the day with their loved ones, and meet up at night to make sure they have everything they need for their voyage.

“So, how does eight sound?” Akane asked.

“Works for us.” Mika answered for himself and his boyfriend.

“Whatever… Doesn’t matter to me.” Yuu replied as he held on to his partner’s arm for comfort.

“Great! I’m so excited! I can’t believe this is actually happening! In less then two days, we’re going to be in a whole _different_ world! How exciting is that?” Akane beamed brightly.

“I know, it’s crazy! Mi-Mi and I have been dreaming of going to other worlds ever since we were little kids. Never in a billion years did I actually believe that other worlds exist until you showed up! And ever since then, we’ve been busting our asses off looking for a way out of this world. And here we are, in two days we’ll be setting sail to another world.”

“I always _knew_ we would find a way. After all Yuu-chan, we did promise each other that we would find a way off of Earth. And I always intend to keep the promises I make to you, my love… ” Mika looked at his boyfriend lovingly.

“Mika…” Yuu whispered and gazed into his lover’s sapphire orbs with affection, squeezing the blonde’s hand tightly as they looked at each other longingly.

Not wanting Akane to feel left out, the blonde turned his head to look at his friend and said, “Akane, thank you. If you hadn’t come here, who knows what Yuu-chan and I would be doing. We might have even given up on going to other worlds. So, thanks.” Mika expressed his gratitude through a warm smile.

“Yeah, thanks Akane.” Yuu grinned.

“Aww, you guys are so sweet! If anything, I should be thanking _you_! I feel so blessed to have met you two. I can’t imagine life without you. Life would be _completely_ different if I ended up in a different world without you. Thank you Mika, thank you Yuu, thanks for always be there for me.” Akane said and pulled the couple in for a warm embrace.

“There’s no need to thank us. We’re a _family_ , and family is there for each other no matter what.” Mika spoke sincerely.

“Mi-Mi’s right. No matter what happens, we’ll always have each other’s backs, because we’re a family!” Yuu smiled.

“We are…” Akane nodded her head as she continued to hug her friends tightly. Soon, they pulled away and said their goodbyes.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow! Don’t forget!” Akane said.

“We won’t.” Yuu replied.

“See you. Get home safe.” Mika replied. He held his hand out to his boyfriend for him to hold.

“I will, thanks.” Akane waved to her two friends.

“Later.” Yuu flashed her the peace sign and took Mika’s hand.

Mika and Yuu parted ways with Akane, both feeling optimistic about the future and excited for whats to come.

Unbeknownst to them, a storm was approaching. A storm that will change their destinies _forever_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but it's finally back! I hope you guys enjoy it! The next chapter will conclude the "destiny Islands" portion of the story, and then we'll be heading into the good stuff! I hope you guys like it!


	4. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny awaits Mika, Yuu, and Akane in the final chapter of the Shibuya/Earth section of the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's been a while, so here's an extra long chapter that wraps up the Earth section of the story! To all my readers, I hope you enjoy and thank you for sticking with me!

**_Saturday June 25_ ** **_ th _ ** **_, 2020_ **

**_Yuu’s and Mika’s bedroom_ **

**_Hyakuya Residence_ **

**_Shibuya Japan_ **

**_Earth_ **

“Let’s see… Manga?” Yuu read the first item off of the list of “essential items” he was bringing with him on his voyage to other worlds. He looked at his boyfriend expectingly, waiting for him to respond.

“Check,” Mika replied and neatly packed all of his boyfriend’s manga into a small waterproof bag before putting it away into Yuu’s enormous black duffel bag.

“Dagashi?”

“Check,” Mika said and put the small bags of cheap snacks and candy into a water-proof bag.

“ _Astronaut ice cream_?”

“Check.” Mika grabbed the pouches of space friendly ice cream and put them in the bag with the rest of the junk food.

“Wooden swords?”

“Wooden swords? Hey, aren't these the swords we used in sword fights ages ago when we were kids?”

“Yup!” The ravenette exclaimed with a wide grin.

“You're such a child, Yu-Yu! Really? Sword fights, at our age?”

“I am not! And for your information, I'm not bringing them so I can _kick your ass_ in sword fights, I'm bringing them just in case we get attacked by _space pirates_!”

“Space pirates?”

“Yeah! Ya know, like the ones on tv and in video games! We don't want to be unarmed if we get ambushed by these fuckers!”

“You’re right, I’m sure these wooden swords will scare away any space pirate we encounter,” the blonde deadpanned.

“They will! You just wait and see!”

Against his better judgement, the blonde placed the two wooden swords in the duffel bag. He would just have to remember to take out all of this crap and replace it with things his lover actually needs for the trip (like a change of clothes) when the ravenette isn’t looking.

“Chicken nuggets?”

This is where Mika put his foot down.

Mika knows how much his boyfriend _loves_ chicken nuggets, but this is getting out of hand! Yuu hasn’t packed a _single thing_ that he actually needs for their voyage! Everything he’s packed is either a luxury or just straight up deadweight! Enough was enough, Mika decided to intervene and hopefully talk his boyfriend out of bringing f _ucking chicken nuggets_.

“Chicken nuggets? You’re bringing chicken nuggets with you to _space_?” Mika asked, remaining calm and patient as he attempted to talk some sense into his chicken nugget loving partner.

“Duh! What else am I going to eat?” Yuu replied as if Mika asked him a _dumb_ question.

“I don’t know, maybe food that _won’t_ spoil and _doesn’t_ require cooking like granola bars or fruit cups?” The blonde suggested.

“Eww! No fucking way! You know how much I hate that _crap_!” Yuu stuck out his tongue in disgust and made a grossed out face.

“Then how about Asahi creme biscuits?”

“Babe, I can’t go with just eating creme biscuits for who knows how long! I need _meat_! I need my _protein_!”

“Beef jerky. _There’s_ your protein.”

“Fuck no! That _shit_ is downright _nasty_!”

“And so are _chicken nuggets_.”

“Take that back! Chicken nuggets are like the best thing _ever_ _created_ , well besides _you_ ,” Yuu muttered the last part underneath his breath; his face turning a rosy red color as he looked to his side to avoid eye contact with his lover.

“You can flatter me all you want, but it _won’t_ change my mind. I think bringing chicken nuggets is a _terrible_ idea, and you’re going to be flipping out when they _spoil_.”

“And why is that?! Huh! Why is it such a terrible idea?!” Yuu snapped, turning his head to face his lover.

“Because you have no way to _cook_ or _store_ them,” Mika answered.

“That’s where you’re _wrong_!”

“Really? Enlighten me then. How are you going to cook _raw_ _frozen_ chicken nuggets while we’re on a _raft_ out in the _middle of nowhere_?”

“Isn’t it obvious?! I’m gonna use the _sun_!” Yuu replied with a cocky grin. Mika immediately facepalmed at Yuu’s _unbelievably stupid_ answer.

“You’re going to use… the sun… to cook chicken nuggets…” The blonde repeated, dumbfounded and _amazed_ by how incredibly stupid his boyfriend’s idea sounds.

“Uh-huh!” Yuu nodded his head.

“Sweetie, I hate to break it to you, but this is the _stupidest_ thing that has _ever_ come out of your mouth,” Mika said bluntly.

“HEY!!! TAKE THAT BACK!!!” Yuu pointed a finger at his lover’s face.

“Yuu-chan, the chicken nuggets you're bringing are _raw_ , which means they need to be _cooked_ before you eat them.”

“I know that! I’m _not_ an idiot! I’m telling you, the _sun’s_ going to cook the chicken nuggets! Trust me, babe!” Yuu insisted, adamant about the sun cooking his beloved chicken nuggets.

“………………..” Mika was absolutely speechless, he couldn’t believe the sheer _stupid_ ity coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth! Yuu has said some dumb stuff over the years, but not as outrageous as this! Wordlessly, the blonde stacked the ten boxes of fucking chicken nuggets on top of each other and placed them into their own waterproof bag, which he then put into Yuu’s duffel bag.

“Just you wait, Mi-Mi! While you’re eating _old people food_ , I’m gonna be feasting on my delicious chicken nuggets!”

“Sure. Whatever you say, Yuu-chan.” The blonde let out a sigh and shook his head.

“ _I guess I’ll have to take those fucking nuggets out before we leave, or else we’ll be stuck with spoiled chicken for god knows how long._ ” Mika thought to himself.

The two lovers continued to go down Yuu’s list and finally reached the last item.

“ _Condoms_ so _you_ don’t get _pregnant_?” Yuu read and looked up at his boyfriend with a smirk on his face.

“Haha, very funny. Anything else?” Mika asked as he placed the box of condoms into a waterproof bag.

“Nope! That’s it!”

“Good. Now that you’re all packed and ready for Monday, go take a shower, you stink!” Mika said teasingly and pinched his own nose.

“Do not!” Yuu pouted childishly, looking as adorable as he always does when he’s sulking. Mika walked over to his boyfriend and raised the ravenette’s arm so he can smell his own arm pit. Yuu took a sniff and was met with the potent scent of sweat.

“Ok, maybe I do…” The dark haired teen muttered and flushed in embarrassment.

“Yeah, you kind of do,” Mika said with a gentle smile.

“Alright, you win… I’ll shower,” the ravenette grumbled, sounding defeated as he slowly dragged his butt to the bathroom.

“You do that. Then we can cuddle, and if you’d like watch a movie before we head to bed.”

Yuu perked up and his mood brightened upon hearing the words “cuddle” and “movie.” He spun around and placed his hands on his lover’s shoulders.

“OOH! Can we watch a _Disney_ movie?” Yuu asked excitedly and shook his boyfriend.

“Haha, of course!” The blonde chuckled.

“You’re the best, babe!!!” Yuu leaned in and kissed Mika on his lips.

“No, you are!” Mika smiled and tapped Yuu on the nose with his pointer finger. The ravenette gave his boyfriend a quick peck on his cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.

Once the water was running and Yuu was _singing_ , the blonde went straight for his boyfriend’s duffel bag and took out all of the crap and junk he packed. He kept some of the things like his manga (so they have something to do if they get bored) and the condoms (he was tempted to take those out but, remembered the previous two nights and decided to keep them) but, took out the things Yuu didn’t need or would spoil ( _those fucking chicken nuggets._ )

Mika replaced all of the crap Yuu packed with things his boyfriend needed like, clothes to wear, food that actually _won’t_ go bad, a toiletry kit, soap and shampoo, rain gear, a survival kit just in case they get stranded on a deserted island, and other things Yuu _needed_ for the long voyage. He managed to repack Yuu’s bag and put away everything he took out of it before Yuu returned. Luckily, the ravenette’s parents were out for the night, so he didn’t have to worry about being caught.

Yuu came out of the shower feeling refreshed, rejuvenated, and totally **_not_** suspecting a thing. It never once crossed his mind that his boyfriend (who was vehemently against him bringing chicken nuggets and questioned some of the other things he packed) would go into his bag and repack everything, even though those _fucking chicken nuggets_ were going to spoil from sitting in his room for two days. Nope, in fact, he walked right past his duffel bag to put on his pajamas. Yup, he was _that_ oblivious!

The raven haired teen quickly got dressed, putting on a black tank top and matching black boxer shorts before heading downstairs.

Yuu joined Mika in the living room. The dark haired teen plopped onto the couch and snuggled up with his lover. He made himself cozy in his boyfriend’s arms, comfortably resting his head on the blonde’s chest. Once they were settled, Mika handed Yuu the remote so he can pick what movie he wanted to watch although, he already knew which movie his boyfriend wanted to watch.

Yuu wasted no time and put on one of his favorite Disney movies. He fast forward past the famous Disney castle opening sequence, and dove straight into the film.

“ _I’ll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue”_

Yuu sang along to every tune, having memorized every _word_. At the beginning of every song he would look up at his boyfriend expectingly, wanting him to join him. Mika couldn't say no to Yuu and sang along with him. However, he deliberately kept his voice low so he could hear his boyfriend sing. The blonde _was in love_ with his lover’s singing voice, and thought he was absolutely _adorable_ when he sang. From the cute facial expressions he makes, to how he looks like he's having the time of his life, and the look of pure _joy_ on his face, Mika loved it all, he loved _Yuu_.

_“And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho”_

“You call _that_ singing? Sing _louder_!” Yuu tugged on Mika’s arm and looked up at him with those beautiful big green eyes the blonde has fallen in love with. Mika chuckled and raised his voice, matching his boyfriend’s loudness.

_“Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you_

_In mysterious fathoms below._ ”

Mika and Yuu sang together, their voices flawlessly in tune and in perfect harmony with one another. They sang every melody together until Yuu’s favorite Disney song of all time came on, in which Yuu insisted on taking the “stage” to put on a “show” for his lover. The ravenette sprang up from the couch, moved in front of the tv, and began singing.

“ _The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else’s lake._

_You dream of goin’up there, but that is a big mistake.”_

Yuu sang and danced to his favorite tune in the movie, and as usual his little song and dance routine melted Mika’s heart. The ravenette looked so fucking adorable and cute as he mimicked Sebastian’s expressions and movements, it was too much for the blonde to handle!

_“Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor._

_Such wonderful things surround you, what more can you be lookin’ for?_ ”

As they approached his favorite part of the song, Yuu approached Mika and stuck his hand out.

“C’mon, babe!” Yuu grabbed Mika’s hand and pulled him to his feet.

“Whoa! Haha, easy there Yuu-chan!” Mika gripped Yuu’s hand, and started singing and dancing with his lover.

_“Under the sea! Under the sea!_

_Darling it’s better, down wear it’s wetter, take it from me!_

_Up on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away! While we devotin’! Full time to floatin’!_

_Under the sea!_ ”

“Yeah! Hahaha!!!” Yuu was having a grand old time singing and dancing like a dork with his best friend/lover. However, he quickly tired out. The strains of working in the hot sun all day were finally kicking in. “Phew! Well, that was fun, but I’m beat!” Yuu declared and collapsed onto the couch.

“I hear you, sweetie. Working on the raft all day just sucked the energy out of me!” Mika agreed and joined his boyfriend on the large sofa. The two teens snuggled up under a large red blanket, getting cozy before returning their attention to the movie.

Once the song was over, Yuu turned to his boyfriend and asked him, “Hey, babe? Wouldn’t it be _totally_ awesome if we could go to Atlantica to swim and sing with Ariel and Sebastian?”

”It would be, if we didn’t have to worry about _drowning_.”

“Why are you worried? You know how to _swim_! In fact, you’re the _best_ swimmer I know! So, why are you afraid about drowning?”

“Because, I don’t have _gills_ or _scales_.” Mika deadpanned.

“Gills or scales? Why would you need- OH!” Yuu’s eyes bulged in realization.

“Finally figured it out?” Mika smirked at his partner.

“Shut-up.” Yuu grumbled, feeling stupid for not realizing sooner that humans need _air_ to survive.

“You know I love you, Yuu-chan.” Mika leaned over and kissed his lover on the cheek.

“I know,” Yuu muttered, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand lovingly as they continued to watch the movie. As the film went on, Yuu became sleepier and sleepier. By the time the movie was over, Yuu was fast asleep in Mika’s arms. The blonde closed the tv and carried his boyfriend bridal-style back to their room. He gently placed the ravenette on his side of the mattress before joining him in bed.

Mika pulled the blanket over them and snuggled up close to Yuu.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, his boyfriend tiredly spoke, “G’night, Mi-Mi… Love you…”

“Goodnight Yuu-chan. I love you too,” Mika whispered softly and pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s before drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

                                                                                                  

**_Later that night_ **

_*CRACKLE* * CRACKLE* *CRACKLE* *CRACKLE* *CRACKLE* *CRACKLE*_

“Ngh… W-What the hell? A storm? S-not supposed to rain today…” Yuu mumbled as he woke up to the sound of thunder rumbling outside. As his vision became clear, he noticed that Mika was missing. “Mi-Mi?” He called out, but received no answer.

Normally, Yuu wouldn’t have thought anything of it, as the blonde usually gets up during the night to use the bathroom, and would have went back to sleep but, there was something nagging him to go look for his boyfriend. Something was _off._ He couldn't pinpoint what exactly but, he just knew that something was amiss.

The ravenette rolled out of bed to look for his boyfriend. He searched every room in the house, but couldn’t find him anywhere. Mika was _gone_.

“ _Mika… What the fuck?! This is so unlike you to disappear so suddenly… Where the hell are you?_ ” Yuu was worried, Mika isn’t the type of person to just leave out of the blue like this. There _has_ to be a reason for his sudden disappearance.

Yuu returned to his room to retrieve his phone so he can call his partner. To his surprise, he found the blonde’s cellphone sitting right next to his on their bedside table. He approached it and saw a piece of paper sitting underneath his lover’s phone. He grabbed the paper and began to read it.

“ _Yuu-chan,_

_I don’t want you to worry but, there’s a huge storm coming our way. Akane called, she was worried about the raft, so the two of us are heading over to the beach to make sure it’s still in one piece. Hopefully, I’ll be home before the storm wakes you up, but in case I’m not, please don’t worry and don’t come looking for me. I’ll be back as soon as I know that our raft is safe and secure. Whatever you do, stay inside where you’re safe. This is no ordinary storm, and I don’t want you to get hurt so, stay home. I’ll see you in a little bit._

_Your Mi-Mi”_

_“That idiot! He’s always trying to protect me! Well, I don’t need him or anyone to protect me! I can take care of myself! Hmph!”_ Yuu disregarded Mika’s warning entirely, deciding to go after his boyfriend to make sure he and the raft are okay. He rushed to his dresser to grab his silver crown-shaped necklace and a pair of baggy red shorts, quickly got dressed, and was out the door in less than a minute. When he stepped outside, he was immediately greeted by rain coming down hard. Black, not grey but _black_ storm clouds covered the sky, and lightning struck every few seconds. It was like he was walking into _hell_.

“ _Shit! Just my fucking luck!_ ” He cursed to himself. Not giving a single fuck about getting wet or getting struck by lightning, the ravenette darted through the empty streets of Shibuya to the train station. Miraculously, he managed to get there without being struck by lightning or slipping on the wet roads. He flew down the stairs to the gate where they check for boarding passes. Yuu fumbled through his drenched pockets for his pass, only to realize that he left it at home.

“ _Fuck! I can’t believe I forgot my fucking pass! Argh! I’m such an idiot!!! There’s no way in hell I’m turning back now. Maybe when the guards aren’t looking, I can use my super ninja skills to jump the gate and make a break for it. Yeah, that’s exactly what I’ll do!_ ”

Yuu reached the gate, ready to utilize his “super ninja skills” to sneak pass security however, he didn’t need to. There was _no one_ at the gate, no guards, no police, no civilians, _not a soul_. In fact, he was the _only_ person at the train station.

“ _Huh?_ _That’s strange. There’s always at least one person stationed here. Oh well, I’m not complaining._ ” Yuu leapt over the gate and made his way to the Miurakaigan platform.

Yuu entered one of the passenger cars and as soon as he was inside, the doors closed, and the train took off without warning. The ravenette almost fell on his butt because of the train’a abrupt departure.

“Oi! Whoever the fuck is driving this thing, would it kill you to give a guy a heads up before taking off like that?!” Yuu yelled.

He thought it was strange how the doors suddenly shut and the train left as soon as he boarded but, was too tired and soaked to worry about it. He had more important things to worry about anyway, like if his boyfriend and friend are okay, and if the raft is still in one piece.

The ravenette took a seat and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep for a little bit. During the train ride, he was awoken by some strange scratching noises coming from outside. However, when he opened his eyes to look, he didn’t see anything. He brushed it off as nothing, and slept for the rest of the ride.

Eventually, the train came to an unexpected stop, sending Yuu flying across the train and therefore waking him up.

“Argh… Fuck…” Yuu groaned in pain. Before he could even move, the doors suddenly opened.

“Ok seriously, what the hell is going on?!” The ravenette shouted.

“ _What the actual fuck?!_ _Is this train haunted or something?! Whatever is going on, I’m not staying to find out! I’m getting the hell out of here while I still can!”_

Yuu stood up and made a break for the nearest exit, where he had his first encounter with _them_.

 

* * *

     

_*BUZZ!* *BUZZ!* *BUZZ!* *BUZZ!* *BUZZ!* *BUZZ!* *BUZZ!* *BUZZ!* *BUZZ!* *BUZZ!* *BUZZ!* *BUZZ!* *BUZZ!*_

“Ugh…”

What’s worse then waking up in the middle of the night? Being woken up by a _phone call_ in the middle of the night! The obnoxious vibrating and rumbling of Mika’s cellphone filled the room, waking him up.

 _“_ Hmm? _”_ Mika whimpered tiredly as he was abruptly plucked out of the realm of dreams and dropped back into reality.

As he drifted into consciousness and became aware of his surroundings, his first instinct was to cover his ears from all the racket. Then, he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the beautiful sight of his boyfriend’s sleeping face. The ravenette was drooling, completely oblivious to the noise (Yuu’s a really heavy sleeper), and wore a lazy smile on his face while he hugged his lover in his sleep. Mika’s lips curved into a smile, he gently kissed his lover’s forehead before turning his attention to the noisy phone.

“ _Who the fuck is calling me this late at night?!_ ” Mika thought to himself. He tried ignoring the obnoxious buzzing and allowed his phone to go to voicemail however, that didn’t work as his cellphone started to ring again immediately after it stopped.

“ _Really? Unbelievable._ ” The blonde sighed and shook his head in exasperation. He carefully moved the sleeping teen’s tangled limbs off of him, and got up to retrieve his phone. He quickly snatched it, and hurried into the hallway so he wouldn’t disturb his partner.

Mika closed the door and finally checked his phone to see who in the world was bothering him this late at night.

“ _Akane? What could she possibly want at this hour?_!” He frowned and reluctantly answered the call, knowing that if he didn’t, she would keep on calling until he did.

“What?”

“Mika?”

“You have 30 seconds before I hang up and block your number _forever_.” The blonde warned his friend, sounding tired and irritated.

“This is no time to be playing games!”

“29, 28, 27, 26, 25-”

“Seriously! This is _important_!” The brunette spoke with a sense of urgency.

“So important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night? Yeah, I _don’t_ think so. 24, 23, 22-”

“Mika!!!”

“You have 21 seconds left, so if you want to say something, you better make it quick.”

“Just look out the window!” Akane shouted, her patience wearing thin.

“Look out the window? Why? What am I looking for?”

“Just look! If you do, I promise to _never_ bother you this early ever again.”

“Fine…” Against his will, Mika walked to the nearest window. He pushed the curtains out of his way and was surprised to see _black_ storm clouds up in a _starless_ night sky. “A storm?”

“Yes, that’s right. There’s a storm coming, and it’ll be here before we know it.”

“A storm… Shit! The _raft_!” Mika’s eyes widened in realization.

“And that’s why I called. I need your help. If we don’t get the raft to someplace safe before the storm hits, there may _not_ be a raft to come back to. All of our hard work will go to _waste_.”

“I see… Well, it looks like I have no other choice. I better get going now if I want to make it there before the storm.”

“Thank you! I knew I could count on you!”

“Sure. I’ll see you in a little bit.” Right as he was about to hang up, the brunette stopped him.

“Wait!”

“What now?”

“Is Yuu coming with you?”

“No. The storm looks like it’s going to be a really nasty one, I rather Yuu-chan be safe at home then be with me in this mess of a storm.” Mika answered honestly.

“Aww, you’re such a good boyfriend! Always watching out for Yuu! He’s _really_ _lucky_ to have such a caring partner like you!”

“And _I’m_ _luckier_ to have Yuu-chan. Now if you’re done talking, I should get going now.” Before Akane could get another word in, the golden haired teen ended the call.

“ _That was a weird question for her to ask, why does she care if Yuu-chan’s coming or not? It sounded like she was happy that he’s not coming. But why? ….. Just what is she thinking? She’s been acting a little strange lately, I wonder what’s gotten into her?_ ”

The blonde put his phone on do not disturb mode so no one except for Yuu could bother him, and rushed back to his room to change. Once he was dressed, he wrote a note for his boyfriend just in case the sleepy head woke up before he got home. He placed the note on the table, gave Yuu a peck on the forehead, and took off.

Mika managed to get to the beach before the storm did however, by the time the blonde arrived he was _too late_. Akane was nowhere to be seen and the raft was _gone_. The ropes securing the raft to the dock appeared to be cut with precision, likely by scissors or a knife, implying that _someone_ had sabotaged their raft.

“ _I can’t believe it, all our hard-work... was for nothing…….. Whoever did this, is going to pay._ ”

Instead of sulking and feeling bad for himself and his friends, the blonde decided to look for the _asshole_ who got rid of their raft. He noticed a trail of fresh footprints coming from the dock headed towards the secret place and followed them. Sure enough, the footprints lead him to the secret place and went inside. Mika grabbed the lantern and carefully proceeded into the grotto. While he was walking, all he could think about was the raft and the person who sabotaged their plans to see other worlds.

“ _Who would do such an awful thing and go out of their way to ruin our plans? It probably wasn’t Fumie or Kota, Ako and Chihiro are too nice to do something like this, and Taichi’s too stupid to… Hmm, maybe Yuu’s parents found out and did this to stop us from leaving? But, they wouldn’t do this to us… They’re too nice… Who could it be?!”_

The golden haired teen continued through the narrow path to the cave’s innermost chamber. He readied himself to confront the culprit, not knowing who or what to expect. Needless to say, the person he saw was someone he was _not_ expecting at all.

He couldn’t believe it, the trail of footsteps lead him to the culprit just as he thought but, the person standing in front of him was _not_ the person he expected or _wanted_ to see. Standing in front of the wooden board with her back turned towards him was _Akane_.

“ _It can’t be… Akane? Why? After all of our hard work… why would you do this?_ ”

Mika was at a complete loss of words; one of his best friends, someone he considers _family_ , someone who’s like a _sister_ to him is the person responsible for crushing his and his boyfriend’s _hopes_ and _dreams_ of seeing other worlds.

The blonde took a deep breath, taking a moment to regain his composure and think about what he wanted to say to his friend.

“Akane?” Mika called but received no answer. Akane didn’t react or move, remaining still as the board (which resembled a door) she was apparently looking at. He tried calling her again, this time raising his voice. “Akane! What the hell is going on?”

“……………..”

“Did you, do it? Did you… g-get rid of the raft?” Mika asked softly, his voice cracking as he tried his best to contain his emotions.

“……………..”

“God dammit, Akane! Answer me!!!”

“The door… the door has _opened_ ,” Akane finally spoke.

Mika’s expression changed from one of hurt and betrayed to one of confusion. “What? The door?”

“Yes. The door has _opened_ , Mika! Now, we can finally go to other worlds!”

“Other worlds? What are you talking about? We’re not going _anywhere_ without Yuu-chan!” The blonde replied.

“Yuu’s coming with us!”

“With us where? How are we supposed to get to other worlds without a raft?!”

“The _darkness_ ,” Akane answered and turned around to face her friend. Her eyes were glossed over, her skin was sickly pale, and she spoke in a monotone.

“The darkness? What are you talking about?”

“Let me show you.” Akane held out her hand, and suddenly the door behind her bursted open. Darkness began seeping out of the door, engulfing the chamber in a sea of shadows. Pools of dark energy opened up beneath the teens’ feet, sucking them in like quick sand.

“WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT IS THIS?!” Mika screamed as he tried to escape, but couldn’t move. He looked down at his feet to see that the shadows were pulling him in, slowly engulfing his body.

“Don’t fight it. The darkness will take us to other worlds. Allow yourself to be consumed by the shadows surrounding you, and let them be your guide.”

“Have you gone _mad_?! You need to stop this _now_ or we’re going to _die_!”

“There’s _no_ stopping the darkness.” The brunette spread her arms out and fell backwards into the pool of shadows, allowing the darkness to consume her.

“Akane!” Mika struggled against the darkness, desperately trying to break free of the malicious energy to save his friend.

“ ** _Open your heart… Surrender it to the darkness… Become darkness itself…_** ” Akane said with a smile before vanishing into the shadows.

“AKANE!!!” Mika squirmed, twisting his body from side to side in an attempt to free himself from the shadows. Despite all of his efforts to break out, the blonde was unable to escape the dark power that was consuming him. All he could do was watch, as his friend was taken by the darkness. He was too focused on saving his friend to worry about his own predicament.

Darkness covered his entire body, he was completely immobilized and unable to move even a finger.

Mika started feeling light-headed, his vision getting blurry as the darkness devoured him.

“ _Y-Yuu-chan… I’m sorry… I couldn’t keep our promise… I couldn’t get you to other worlds… Y-Yuu…_ ” Mika could only think of his boyfriend as he was engulfed by the shadows. This was it, this was how he was going to _die, alone_ and _without_ Yuu.

Mika had abandoned all hope until he heard a mysterious voice echoing in his head that said, “ ** _Oi! Don’t give up! Remember, the light will always be with you, even in the darkest of times!_** ”

“T-The… light?” The blonde rasped.

As the darkness was about to fully consume him, a bright light suddenly enveloped the room, chasing away the shadows and closing the door, stopping the darkness from pouring out. Mika closed his eyes to avoid being blinded by the bright light. The force of the light was so strong, that it knocked Mika out cold.

White was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

 

* * *

                                                                                                    

“WHOA!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!” The ravenette was startled and frightened by the strange critters blocking the exits. They were unlike _anything_ he had ever seen before.

 

 

The creatures were black in color, short in stature, had round-spherical heads, and circular, glowing yellow eyes with no pupils. They had two long, crumpled antennas sprouting out of the top of their heads. Each of their hands had three clawed fingers, and their feet were large and lacked any discernible digits.

These _monsters_ were creatures straight out of Yuu’s _nightmares_.

“ _What the fuck are these things?! They’re some kind of shadow-bugs from hell! Whatever they are, they can’t be good. I need to find Mi-Mi and Akane and get the fuck out of here!_ ” Yuu backed up, putting some distance in between him and the shadow creatures. In response, the creatures sunk into the ground, becoming _literal shadows,_ and moved closer to the ravenette before emerging from the ground and reverting back to bug like form.

“ _Wha… What are these monsters?! I’m getting the fuck out of here!_ ” Yuu leapt over the seats, jumped over the shadow creatures, and got the hell out of the passenger car. Unfortunately for him, more shadow creatures were waiting for him outside of the train.

“ _Just great… I’m surrounded! It looks like I have no other choice but to force them out of my way!”_ Yuu thought to himself, cracking his knuckles in preparation for what he was about to do.

“YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Yuu let out an over-the-top battle cry as he struck the nearest shadow creature in the face. His fist collided with the fiend, causing the creature to sink into the ground before re-emerging seemingly unfazed. The ravenette tried attacking the critter again, but, all of his attempts at hurting the monster were in vain as the creature would just simply sink into the ground, evading all of his blows.

“ _Argh! What the hell?! My punches aren’t doing_ ** _anything_** _to this creep! I guess I really have no choice but to run!”_ Yuu kicked it into high gear, and hightailed it out of there. The adrenaline rushing through his body gave him the energy he needed to outrun and outmaneuver the shadow creatures. But, that didn’t stop the monsters from following him.

“ _What the fuck is their problem?! What the hell do they want from me?!_ ”

Yuu was lucky enough to make it out of the station in one piece however, he couldn’t rest easy just yet. The shadow critters were still hot on his tail, relentless in their pursuit of the black haired youth. On top of that, he also had to deal with the storm, which was only getting _worse_. Hurricane winds, lightning, and torrential rain ravaged land and sea.

He looked up at the hellish looking night sky and sighed, “Today is just _not_ my day…”

Nevertheless, he sucked it up and kept on running. In no time, he made it to the beach, where even more shadow monsters awaited him. He quickly scanned his surroundings for Mika, Akane, and the raft but, they were nowhere in sight, however, something did manage to catch his eye.

“WHA-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!” Yuu shouted, his eyes bulging at what he saw. Up in the starless, cloud-filled night sky was an enormous glowing orb of dark energy that was growing larger every passing second.

“ _What am I doing?! This is no time to be staring off into space! I need to find Mi-Mi and Akane and get the hell out of here!_ _But, where could they have gone? …….. Of course! The secret place!_ ”

Yuu made a mad dash for the secret place, barreling through the growing swarms of shadow creatures. Several of the critters tried to attack him, lunging at him with their claws over their heads ready to strike. The ravenette rolled on the ground to dodge the fiends and continued to the cave.

The closer he got to the secret place, the more shadow creatures he encountered.

“ _Haau_ … _There’s just so many of them… I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up…_ ” Yuu was growing tired, having exhausted most of his energy from running away from those damn monsters. But, he couldn’t stop. He _had_ to get to the secret place and find his friends.

“OUT OF MY WAY!” Yuu forced his way through wave after wave of shadow monsters, stomping, shoving, and charging through them. He continued through the sea of shadow fiends to the Secret Place.

What awaited Yuu at his destination was more of the same, but _worse_.

“Holy fuck… YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!!!!!”

Much to Yuu’s annoyance, the Secret Place was completely _overran_ by shadow creatures. _Thousands_ of shadow critters covered the exterior of the secret place, blocking the entrance and preventing anyone from entering and leaving. The ravenette took another deep breath to calm his nerves and braced himself for the worst.

“ _Well *gulps*, here goes nothing…”_ Left with no other choice, Yuu recklessly ran into the large horde of shadow creatures.

**_Big mistake._ **

The black haired youth was immediately overwhelmed by the shadow creatures and soon found himself lying on his stomach at the bottom of a dog-pile.

“Ugh…” He groaned in pain as the number of monsters on top of him multiplied. Tried as he might, the ravenette couldn’t get them off of him. There were just _too many_ , he was simply _outnumbered_.

Yuu laid there powerless and helpless as the shadow monsters continued to pile on top of him. His vision became dark and obscured, able to see only black.

Soon, he would be crushed by the shadow fiends, and there was _nothing_ he could do about it.

“Graauugh….. N-No… I refuse to let it end like this… I-It just can’t… M-Mika… P-Please be okay… M-Mi-Mi…” The black haired teen whimpered, thoughts of his lover flooded his mind as was smothered by the demons. It became harder and harder for Yuu to breathe every passing second, as more fiends piled on top of him.

Despite his seemingly hopeless situation, Yuu didn’t give up. The onyx haired youth kept on fighting, desperate to break free against all odds.

“ _N-No… I can’t think like that… I can’t give up! Mi-Mi needs me! I need to break free from these bastards so I can make sure he and Akane are ok!_ ” The raven haired youth squirmed, thrashing violently in an attempt to wiggle his way out of the growing pile of shadow fiends. Unfortunately for him, all of his attempts to break free ended in failure, as he was completely outnumbered by the monsters.

“ _I-I can’t give up… I just can’t! M-Mi-Mi… Akane… they need me!!!_ ”

However, that didn’t stop him from trying. Even though time was running out and it was becoming increasingly more difficult for him to breathe, Yuu persevered and _never_ gave up.

But, giving up _wasn’t_ enough.

The shadow monsters completely overwhelmed him, keeping the ravenette pinned to the ground all while more and more creatures piled on top of him. Yuu was at the edge of losing consciousness due to the lack of oxygen; he felt light-headed, dizzy, and most of all like a _total failure_. He felt like he he _failed_ his boyfriend. They made so many promises to each other, promises he _won’t_ be able to keep if he dies here.

He continued to struggle against the monsters until he physically _couldn’t_ anymore. His body was tired, and he had exhausted all of his energy earlier from running away from the shadow creatures. All he could do was lay there helplessly as the shadow demons slowly crush him to death.

Yuu stopped struggling, finally coming to terms with his tragic fate. This was it, this was the end of the road for him. He was going to die a slow, cruel, painful, and _lonely_ death. He was going to spend his final moments _without_ his partner by his side, something that absolutely _broke his heart_. He always thought he and Mika would be with each other until the day they _die_ , never had he thought would have to die _alone_ without his lover.

Even though he was on death’s doorsteps, the ravenette wasn’t even thinking about himself or his inevitable fate. Instead, all he could think about was Mika.

“ _Mika… I-I love you… I’m so sorry… for leaving you so soon… I hope… you’re okay… M-Mika…_ ”

Yuu had accepted his fate, realizing there was _nothing_ he could do but wait for the shadows to put him out of his misery.

Just as he abandoned all hope and lost all faith, a miracle occurred.

In the midst of the darkness, he saw a small twinkle of light. With every passing second, the small spec of light grew larger and shined brighter.

“L-Light?”

“ ** _Keyblade… Keyblade… Keyblade…_** ” The word “keyblade” suddenly echoed in Yuu’s head.

“Key-Keyblade? What is that?”

“ ** _The mightiest weapon of them all…_** ”

“That doesn’t answer my question! What the hell is a Keyblade?!”

“ ** _As long as you have it, there is no need for you to fear the darkness, the darkness fears you._** ”

“Are you ignoring me on purpose?! What the fuck are you talking about?!”

 ** _“It doesn’t matter. Just remember, always_** **_keep your light burning strong.”_** Right on cue, the light began to shine brilliantly, soon filling the dark haired youth’s vision and forcing him to close his eyes.

“ _The light… It feels so warm…_ ” Yuu mused to himself as the light glistened brightly, illuminating the darkness and vanquishing the shadow creatures thus saving the ravenette’s life.

“ ** _And don’t forget…_** **_You are the one who will open the door… Now go, you idiot!!!_** ” The voice commanded. Moments later, the light dissipated, leaving Yuu alone on the beach. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself alive, and was even more surprised to see that the shadow creatures were nowhere in sight.

“ _I-I’m alive… But how? What happened to those shadow bastards?_ ” The ravenette was relieved to be alive, but was also very baffled. Just a second ago, he was being crushed to death by those strange monsters, and now they were nowhere to be seen!

He checked his surroundings, and once he knew he was safe, the ravenette let out a huge sigh of relief, “ _Phew… That was close, way too fucking close… Haughh… Thank fucking God those shadow bastards are gone…_ ”

Yuu laid on the beach, catching his breath after almost being suffocated to death.

“ _Hauuu…_ _Hauuu… Hauuu… This is no time to be lying down! Mika and Akane need me!_ ” Yuu placed the palms of his hands onto the ground to push himself off of it, however, instead of feeling sand he felt something _metallic_ under his right hand. He grabbed the metal object and brought it into view.

 

 

In his hand was a gigantic, metallic, _key_. The large key was silver and cut from metal, had a long silver keychain attached to its golden handle, and the teeth formed an outline of a crown. Yuu stared at the big key in awe, perplexed by how he came into possession of such a strange object.

“Whoa! What the fuck is this?! A giant key? Is this… the _keyblade_?” Yuu spoke to himself out loud. “ _Whatever this thing is, I can find out later. Right now, I gotta find Mi-Mi and Akane!”_ Yuu got back up on his feet, and with Keyblade in hand, made his way to the secret place’s entrance. Blocking the entrance was a large, white door that wasn’t there before and looked extremely out of place.

“ _What the hell?! A door? Who the fuck put a door in front of the secret place?!_ ” The raven haired youth pondered. He opened the door, and closed it once he was inside (just in case the shadow creatures decided to return.)

Yuu pulled out his cellphone from his pocket, and used it as a flashlight to navigate through the dark cave. He quickly made his way through the cavern to its innermost chamber, where he would have the scare of his life.

Lying face down on the ground was _Mika_. Yuu felt his heart stop and his blood run cold, as his whole world came crashing down in this very moment. His best-friend, boyfriend, and _love of his life_ was on the ground seemingly lifeless. The sight of his boyfriend unconscious caused Yuu to drop the keyblade.

“MI-MIKA!!!!!!!!” The dark haired youth cried and rushed to his boyfriend’s side. He sank to his knees and quickly scooped up his partner in his arms. Mika looked pale, his hair was messy and disheveled, and he had large bags under his eyes.

“P-Please, please be okay! Y-You have to be!!! You just have to… M-Mi-Mi…” Yuu frantically placed two fingers on the blonde’s neck to check his pulse. Once he confirmed that his lover still had one, he pressed his left ear to his boyfriend’s chest to see if he was still breathing. Thankfully, he immediately saw the blonde’s chest rise, easing his fears.

“Oh thank God! Mi-Mika… I-I’m here… Everything’s going to be okay now, babe…” Yuu wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes away, and tenderly kissed Mika on the lips. And like out of an old fairytale, all it took was true love’s kiss to wake the blonde up.

Mika opened his eyes to see his boyfriend looking back at him with concern.“Y-Yuu-chan?”

“Mika! Oh thank the fucking stars you’re ok! Don’t ever scare me like that again!” Yuu embraced his boyfriend tightly and planted sloppy kisses on his lover’s cheek.

“Y-Yu-Yu, what are you doing here?” Mika asked groggily, still feeling a little discombobulated after nearly being swallowed by the darkness.

“ _Saving your butt_! What the hell happened? Are you okay? You aren’t hurt or anything, are you?” The ravenette asked worriedly.

“Just feeling a little out of it, but other then that I’m fine. How about you?”

“I’m better then ever, now that I know you’re okay! Thank God! You have no idea how worried-”

“Akane’s in _trouble_!” The blonde interrupted.

“What?! Akane’s in trouble?”

“I’m afraid so. I’ll explain everything to you later, right now we have to get out of here and-”

**_*Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble*_ **

Without warning, the ground shook and the ceiling began to cave in. Rocks rained down from up above and would have clonked Yuu on the head if it wasn’t for Mika’s quick thinking.

“YUU-CHAN, WATCH OUT!!!” The blonde quickly pushed his lover out of the way before rolling out of harm’s way himself.

“WHOA!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?! THE SECRET PLACE!!!!! IT’S COLLAPSING!!!!”

“We need to get out of here, NOW!”

Yuu and Mika helped each other to their feet, and made a break for the exit. On their way out, the teens filled each other in on what happened while they were apart. Mika caught Yuu up to speed about the situation with Akane and how she was taken by the darkness, while the ravenette told his lover about the shadow monsters and the giant key in his hand.

“Sweetheart, what key are you talking about?” Mika asked, gripping Yuu’s left hand tightly as they sped out of the collapsing cavern.

“The key in my hand dummy, see-” Yuu paused and glanced over his shoulder to look at his _free_ , _keyless_ hand. _Oh shit_. “HUH?!? I could have sworn I had it with me when I found you, WHERE THE FUCK DID IT GO?!?” The raven haired youth panicked; he just got the keyblade a couple of minutes ago, how the hell did he already lose it?!

“You must have left it behind,” his boyfriend stated the obvious.

“Ugh! Fuck me! I have go back for it!” Without thinking twice, Yuu turned around to retrieve his keyblade. He only made it a step before he felt a strong tug on his arm pulling him back.

“No! It’s too dangerous!” Mika tried to reason with his lover.

“I don’t care! That key might be able to help us find Akane! Now let me go or- WHOA!” The dark haired teen pulled his arm away from his partner, and all of a sudden, the keyblade materialized in his hand. Yuu and Mika looked at each other with the same look of shock on their faces. How in the world did Yuu do that?!

“Yuu-chan, how did you-”

“I have _no fucking clue_ , babe _,_ ” Yuu replied, trying to figure out for himself how he was able to make the keyblade appear in his hand. He was too busy to notice that the keyblade wasn’t in his hand anymore, _again_.

“So this is the keyblade…” Mika mused, examining every inch of the giant key.

“HEY!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!” Yuu shouted, finally noticing that his lover snatched the big key right under his nose.

“Ok, no need to get your panties in a bunch. Here.” Mika tossed Yuu the giant key back. The ravenette caught it and held it close to his chest.

“Now, if you’re done screwing around, we need to go. There’s no telling how much time we have left before the cave collapses, so we need to hurry!” The blonde said, grabbing his lover’s free hand and pulling him towards the exit.

“Oi! Look who’s talking! _You_ were the one fucking around, Mi-Mi! Stealing my key like a _thieving hoe_! Shame on you, babe!” Yuu retorted, but still took Mika’s hand nevertheless.

The pair hurried out of the secret place, and by some stroke of luck made it out just in the nick of time. _Seconds_ after the couple stepped foot outside, the entrance to the underground chamber caved in. Mika and Yuu were about to turn around to gaze at the ruins of what used to be the secret place, when they were interrupted by the re-emergence of the shadow creatures.

“Oh fuck…” Yuu groaned at the sight of the little bug like monsters.

“Damn, you weren’t kidding when you said they look like bugs...” Mika muttered as he and Yuu moved until their backs were literally against the secret place’s rocky wall. The blonde turned to his lover and said, “Yuu, you need to get out of here and get yourself to somewhere safe. I’ll distract them while you make a break for it.”

“And leave you behind? _Out of the question_. There’s no way in hell I’m leaving you behind, besides, I have a better idea.” Yuu replied and readied his keyblade.

“You better not- YUU-CHAN, NO!!!” Mika shouted and went after his lover.

With the keyblade in his hands, Yuu recklessly charged the shadow monsters.

“TAKE THIS, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!” The black haired teen roared and he ran through one of the fiends with his blade. The monster vanished into puffs of darkness, leaving no trace of it behind. The raven haired youth then stabbed another, and another until he had vanquished them all.

“Haughh… Haughh… See? I got this whole situation under control!” Yuu huffed and puffed, but through his pants still managed to flash his lover a cocky grin and gave him a thumbs up.

Mika placed his hand on Yuu’s shoulder and shook him. “Sweetie, what the hell do you think you’re doing?! You could have gotten hurt!” The blonde reprimanded.

“Yeah, but I _didn’t_!”

“But you could have! Next time, try to be more care-” Mika froze mid sentence when he noticed more shadow creatures had spawned. This time they were completely surrounded, hordes of shadow bugs encircled the teens in an attempt to prevent them from escaping.

“Oh, you gotta be shitting me…” Yuu complained as he got into his battle stance.

“Yuu, we need to go!”

“I can take them!”

“You can’t! There’s way too many! We need to get out of here!”

“….. Fine! Stay close!”

Yuu grabbed Mika’s hand, and the two ran for their lives. Yuu knocked the shadow monsters out of their way, bashing them with his giant key, while Mika tried to come up with a plan. They couldn’t keep running like this forever, they had to do _something_ about their predicament.

“ _These shadow monsters are relentless. Just where are they coming from, and what do they want? Regardless of what they’re after, Yuu and I need to get to somewhere safe. Once we are, then we can decide our next course of action._ ”

Yuu and Mika ran for what seemed like an eternity, pushing and slashing their way through wave after wave of shadow fiends. Eventually, they came across a small, run-down, seaside shack that was hidden behind some sand dunes. Desperate to find a place where they can rest even if it’s only for a couple of minutes, the teenagers decided to check it out.

The ravenette kicked the door open, and after checking the area for any shadow creatures, he and his lover agreed to stop and rest. The pair quickly barricaded the door and windows with whatever furniture they found lying around, and then collapsed onto the dirty, wooden floor.

“Huff…. Huff… I’m so sick and tired of these shadow bastards!!!” Yuu panted, feeling completely exhausted after all of the shit he had been through.

“Hauuugh… Hauuugh… Me too… That was way too close for comfort….” Mika remarked and wiped the drops of sweat running down his forehead. He and his boyfriend laid on the floor for several minutes, taking the opportunity to catch their breaths and process everything that has happened to them on this night from _hell_.

Mika was the first to break the comfortable silence. He rolled over to face his lover and asked, “Are you okay?”

“Hauugh… Hauugh… Never felt better. You?”

“I’ll live,” Mika replied and took another deep breath before continuing, “Hey, we need to find a way out of here.”

“Yeah, but how? You can’t take a single _step_ without getting bombarded by those shadow bug bastards!”

“I know, but it’s only a matter of time before those things find us! And time is something we _don’t_ have at the moment!”

“Relax. What makes you think they’ll find us? If they haven’t found this place by now, what makes you so sure that they’ll find us at all? I say that we should stay here until we’re all rested up, and then set out to find Akane.”

“Have you forgotten about that huge glowing orb in the sky? We don’t have that much time left! _Earth_ doesn’t have that much time left!”

“Oh …… You’re right… We need to find a way out of this _world_ … But, how?”

“Maybe that key of yours is the way out of this place.” Mika motioned to the keyblade which was lying on the floor next to Yuu. The ravenette grabbed the giant key by the handle and brought it into view.

“The keyblade? How? I just got it, and I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to do with it…”

“I don’t know… It’s just a gut feeling I have…”

Yuu examined the keyblade for a moment and tried to think how it could help them escape this world.

“Hmm… Argh! I can’t think of anything!” He yelled obnoxiously.

“What if we went back to the secret place and-”

**_*Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble*_ **

The world once again shook abruptly and violently, spurring the teens to get off their butts and make a mad dash to the exit. Mika and Yuu scrambled to move all of the furniture out of their way, and opened the door. They hurried out of the shack, which soon collapsed because of the violent tremors.

Mikaela and Yuichirou made their way across the beach, only to stop when they saw they _couldn’t_ go on.

“Wha-What… happened?” Mika was blown away to see that the part of the beach they were on _broke off_ from the mainland, and was _floating_ in the _sky_. Below them was an endless abyss of darkness that was swirling like a whirlpool.

“I have no fucking clue! …….. Look at the sky!” Yuu pointed at the sky, specifically at the orb of dark energy that almost enveloped the entire upper atmosphere.

“Shit…” Mika cursed.

“Mi-Mi, what are we going to do now?!”

“… I-I don’t know…”

“Dammit… There must be something we can do to get out of this mess…”

**_*Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble*_ **

The ground trembled and shook again but, this time the force was so great that the tremors knocked Mika and Yuu right off their feet.

“Argh!” The raven haired teen let out a groan of pain as he landed on his rear.

“Fuck!” The golden haired youth hissed, also caught off guard by the sudden quake. He turned to see if his partner was okay, and in the corner of his eye saw a shadowy figure emerging from the dark blob of energy in the sky.

 

 

The entity was a gigantic, muscular, humanoid, shadow creature with black skin, two small, deformed wings on its back, long, brawny arms, thin legs that arched upward, and had a large heart shaped hole in the center of its torso. Its head was covered with thousands of twisted, black tentacles that looked like hair. The only things visible on its face were its eyes, which were glowing yellow just like the other shadow creatures.

“Yuu-chan, something’s coming!” Mika placed his hands on his lover’s shoulders and turned him around so he could see the gigantic shadow monster.

“WHAT IN THE BUTTFUCK IS THAT?!?!?!” Yuu screeched, his jaw dropped and his eyes bulged as he witnessed this angel from hell descend from the sky. Mika took this opportunity to swipe the keyblade from Yuu’s hands.

“HUH?! HEY!!! MI-MI, GIVE IT BACK!!!” The green eyed boy yelled and stood up.

“Sweetie, listen to me. Get yourself to somewhere safe, I’ll deal with this creature,” Mika said sternly.

“No way! I don’t need you to protect me! I can take care of myself! So give it back!” Yuu reached out to grab the keyblade, but didn’t need to as the blade disappeared and rematerialized in his hand.

“Yuu-chan, _please_! I almost _lost_ you tonight, I’m not going to risk losing you again! So please! Just give me the keyblade! Let me deal with this monster… I’ll give it back as soon as this thing is taken cared of… Just please… _P-Please_ …” Mika begged as tears filled his sapphire orbs. Yuu was his _everything_. He would do anything to protect the one he loves, even if it means putting himself in harm’s way. He’ll do it, he’ll do _anything_ for Yuu.

Yuu’s harsh glare softened, he approached his boyfriend and cupped his cheeks. “Mika… I know you’re worried babe, but I’ll be just fine! And if I do find myself in a sticky situation, I know I have nothing to worry about because I have _you_ by my side, my _love_ …” Yuu smiled and gently stroked Mika’s cheek, wiping away the tears dripping down his lover’s cheek.

“Y-Yuu-chan…”

“Babe, you ready to kick this fool’s butt?” Yuu grinned.

“J-Just don’t get in my way.” Mika joked and returned Yuu’s grin with a bright smile of his own. To be honest, he had no idea how how he could help his boyfriend out, but he’ll do his best.

“That’s the spirit! Now, let’s kick this motherfucker’s ass!”

Yuu and Mika braced themselves for the shadow _Goliath_ that was descending upon them. The monstrosity landed right in front of them and wasted no time attacking them. It wound up for a punch and launched its fist at the teens. Mika and Yuu got out of the way and dodged the fiend’s attack with ease but, soon realized that it wasn’t aiming for them, it was targeting the ground. A large pool of darkness opened up underneath the fiend’s fist which spawned more of the shadow bug monsters.

“So that’s where those shadow bugs came from! From this _freak_!”

“Yuu-chan, less talking and more butt kicking!”

Yuu ran straight into the pool of darkness and started bashing and slashing the monsters, while Mika kept his distance and assisted his lover from afar by keeping a close eye on their adversaries. He noticed a shadow bug lurking in the shadows behind his boyfriend preparing to attack, so he yelled, “Yuu-chan! Behind you!”

“Huh? Whoa!” The ravenette turned around to see a shadow bug jumping towards him with its claws over its head, ready to strike. Yuu moved quickly, he side-stepped to avoid getting struck by the monster’s claws, and retaliated.

“Take this fucker!” He drove his keyblade through the fiend’s torso, easily dispatching it. “Thanks babe!” Yuu turned and gave his lover a thumbs up.

“You can thank me later, when we’re not _fighting for our lives_! Focus, Yuu!”

“I am!” Yuu replied as he struck down another shadow bug. His efforts were in vain though, as more shadow creatures would simply replace the ones he slaughtered.

“Sweetie! Don’t bother with the small fry! They’ll just keep on coming back! Ignore them and go for the big guy!” Mika shouted and pointed at the giant shadow monster.

“I know that!!!” The ravenette stabbed one more shadow bug before moving to the giant creature’s hand, which was still on the ground.

“Hiya! Take that you bastard!” Yuu whacked, jabbed, and slashed the demon’s hand. He managed to get a few hits in before the colossus withdrew its arm, and in doing so the pool of darkness dissipated and the shadow bugs stopped spawning.

He then tried hitting the fiend’s legs, which seemed to have no effect on it. The demon’s legs were so thin, it was like he was hitting a piece of paper in the air.

“Yuu-chan! I don’t think that’s going to work! From what I’ve observed, I think your best bet is to try attacking its head!”

“But, how am I going to reach it? It’s too tall!”

“Wait for it to lower its arms again, and then climb on top of it!”

“Babe, you’re such a fucking genius! Why didn’t I think of that?”

Following his boyfriend’s advice, Yuu went on the defensive, dodging the monster’s attacks while he waited for the fiend to lower its arms again. The monster charged up dark energy, and fired glowing orbs of it at the teens. Mika and Yuu dodged all of their foe’s attacks with ease, side-jumping and rolling out of harm’s way respectively.

Mika quickly memorized the monster’s attack patterns, and was able to correctly predict what it was going to do next and dodge it or have Yuu evade it accordingly.

As the battle went on, he noticed that the monster wasn’t trying to punch them anymore as if it knew what they were planning to do. Yuu caught on as well and retreated to his lover to ask him, “Mi-Mi, the fucker isn’t lowering its arms anymore! What should we do now?!”

“….. Leave it to me,” the blonde replied and took off towards the gigantic demon.

“MIKA!!! NO!!!” Yuu shouted at the top of his lungs and went after his lover. Out of nowhere, swarms of shadow bugs appeared and surrounded the ravenette.

“OUT OF MY WAY YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!” He roared and vanquished his adversaries to get to his lover before he could put himself in danger.

Mika approached the fiend and began provoking it in hopes of baiting the fiend to lower its arms. He punched and kicked its legs in an attempt to agitate it. No response. The fiend didn’t react at all, encouraging Mika to hit it even harder. The blonde threw his hardest punches and kicks, but the fiend didn’t budge nor respond.

“MI-MI! STOP!!! YOU’LL GET HURT!!!” Yuu implored, only for his pleas to fall on deaf ears. His boyfriend continued to provoke the fiend, doing everything he could to trick the demon into lowering its arms. Yuu swung his keyblade wildly like a madman, knocking the shadow monsters out of his way as he raced to his boyfriend’s side. However, by the time he got there, it was too late. Without warning, the fiend plucked Mika off of his feet and brought him to its face.

“MIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!” The ravenette cried, and in a blind rage attacked the monster. Letting his emotions get the best of him, he launched an all out assault on the fiend’s lower half despite knowing his attacks didn’t have any effect on the monster’s legs.

“Ugh! Let me go!” The blonde thrashed around violently to break free of the fiend’s clutches but, was unsuccessful. He tried punching, kicking, and spitting on the monster but, all of his efforts to escape were fruitless. Left with no other option, the blonde closed his eye and let out a blood curdling scream in hope that he would startle the fiend and cause it to drop him.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Mika screamed bloody murder at the top of his lungs, hoping to startle the monster.

No response. The demon didn’t even _flinch_ , it simply continued to stare at the golden haired youth as if it finally found the thing or _person_ it was looking for. However, the blonde’s screams did attract his boyfriend’s attention, and to put it simply, he was not pleased at all.

“MIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Hearing his boyfriend’s screams awakened something in Yuu. In a desperate attempt to save the one he loves, he pointed his weapon at the monster’s face and shouted, “I SAID, LET HIM GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Mustering all of his strength, Yuu hurled his keyblade at the fiend’s head with incredible force. The keyblade spun at such a blistering speed, it pierced through the demon’s tentacle-covered face, fatally wounding it. The keyblade vanished into the night sky before re-materializing in Yuu’s hand.

“ _He did it! Now’s my chance!_ ” Mika thought to himself as he felt the fiend’s grip on him loosen. He wiggled out of the monster’s clutches, and looked down to see his lover motioning him to jump. The blonde took a deep breath and jumped. He did so just in time. Moments after, the shadow giant dropped to its hands and knees, and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Mika landed on his feet safely on the soft sand. Yuu raced to his side, and the two embraced each other, both happy and relieved that the other was safe.

“Mi-Mi! Thank fucking god you’re okay! You had me so worried! Are you hurt?” The raven haired teen worried while he hugged his boyfriend tightly.

“I’m fine, how about you?”

“A little tired, but- AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Their conversation was cut short by a strong force that suddenly swept them off their feet and pulled them towards the dark sphere in the sky. Soon the cocoyuk and paopu trees, the sand, huge chunks of land, and even the _sea_ were all being sucked into the orb as well.

“YUU-CHAN!!!!! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON’T LET GO!!!!!!!!!” Mikaela screamed, hugging his boyfriend tightly as the force pulled them towards the dark sphere.

“I WASN’T PLANNING TO!!!!!!!!!” Yuichirou replied and clung on to the back of his lover’s shirt as if his life depended on it.

The sphere ravaged the entire world; pulling towns, cities, countries, and even entire continents into it. All Yuu and Mika could do was watched as their world was being destroyed right in front of them

“Mi-Mika… If we don’t make it out of this… Just remember that I love you…I always have… And I always will…” Yuu whimpered, nuzzling his face into his lover’s chest.

“I-I love you too, Yuu-chan… Forever and always…” Mika kissed the top of Yuu’s head before burying his face into his lover’s messy raven hair.

Yuu’s and Mika’s grip on each other became tighter, even as they were pulled into the raging sphere of dark energy, never letting go. The last thing they remember was being in each other’s arms before they blacked out.

Soon, Earth itself was consumed by the dark orb. The entire planet and all of its inhabitants were pulled into the glowing sphere. The orb then vanished, leaving no trace of what was planet Earth.

 

* * *

                                                                                                   

 

In a world far away, Shinoa, Yoichi, Kimizuki, and Mitsuba were walking through a tranquil town in search of the “key” mentioned in the king’s letter and a man named “Shiro.” As they were making their way up the cobblestone steps, Yoichi saw something that made him stop and stare at the sky. The others turned around to see the brunette pointing at something.

“Umm guys, I think a star’s going out!” He pointed at a bright, twinkling star. It gleamed and sparked for a few seconds before dimming and flickering out of existence, causing the teens to gasp and leaving them with a feeling of unease. The usual shit eating grin on Shinoa’s face was replaced by a stern, serious look. She turned to her comrades and said, “Come on, we can’t afford to waste anymore time. Let’s get going.” The lilac haired teen turned back around and hurried up the steps.

The others nodded in agreement, and followed suit. They searched a couple of stores and checked out some alleyways before moving on to a different part of town. They approached a large wooden door with the words “second district” above it. Mitsuba and Kimizuki pushed it opened, allowing the teens to continue their search in the second district.

Little did they know, the key they’ve been searching for was right around the corner.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up our first world! Next stop, Traverse Town! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Now onto some notes!
> 
> The Riku and Kairi roles have been mashed together and then split up between Mika and Akane. Hopefully this gives Akane a more active role in the story (I love Kairi, but let's be honest, she didn't really do that much during the first game.) Also, the "princesses of heart" are now the "pure hearts" and contain females and males. Finally, I hope to add more pictures to the story, including previous chapters.
> 
> The next chapter will cover the entire first visit of Traverse Town, I hope it doesn't take me too long to get it out (hopefully I can get it out before KH3 :p). 
> 
> I also have a Tumblr now where I post fic updates and sneak peaks! Shameless plug is here: http://mikadyne23.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone, I will do appreciate each and everyone of you! Don't forget to leave kudos or comment! Your feedback motivates me to keep on writing! Until next time (:

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As usual, kudos and comments are always welcomed as they motivate me to continue writing!


End file.
